In the Candlelight
by ntz96
Summary: I am lonely, always have been. At twenty-one years of age I am single and not getting any closer to changing that status. It's 1960 and I'm still stuck in Alexandria, my life a boring mess. Or it was, until I met Benjamin.
1. Home

I quickly paced down the dark alley. Egypt was not safe at this time of night. There were murderers and rapists and God knows what else.

I was on my way home from a friend's house. This particular friend was one of the few in our college "group" who was really wealthy, and she viewed anyone who was not wealthy as they were below her. Visiting her was a formality, not a pleasure. My fellow group-mates didn't understand my feelings, but how could they? They had lived like this since birth. I had only been in Alexandria three years, and three short ones at that.

I had never fit in well anywhere. It was not much of a surprise that the other people in my group were intimidated by me; my black eyes and shining hair were completely normal for Egyptians but something about me repelled others, especially others of the male variety.

I pulled sharply out of my thoughts as I heard another pair of quiet footsteps joined in to the clomping of my pattens. I did not look behind me; I just sped up. Soon, I was running.

I didn't see it coming; it just came out of nowhere. One second I was sprinting down an alleyway, alone in my terror and the next second, whoever was stalking me had me pinned to the wall, hot breath panting in my ear.

"Well, Tia, it's been too long," he rasped. With a jolt of horror, I recognised the voice.

His name was Raphael and he was the first and only boy who had ever expressed any interest for me. He had seemed to truly love me, and although I was flattered by this, I had heard the tales around the campus. Raphael had a bad reputation – several times, he had been pulled out of school for smuggling marijuana into his dorm room. So, as tempted as I was to be with him, I declined and left him there, resenting me for rejecting him.

"Get away from me, Raphael," I hissed. I spat at him and the saliva landed on his cheek. He wiped it away and sneered at me.

"You think that bothers me, Tia?" he snarled. And I could see that it didn't.

I knew without a doubt what would happen next. Raphael knew that I was too weak to fight back, no matter what he did to me. And as he reached forward, intending to rip my hat off and tear the pins out of my hair, something hit him, hard.

Before I had figured out what happened, it was over. All I caught was that another person's body had smacked into Raphael's and now he was knocked out, a trickle of blood running down his face. And then I noticed movement next to him. I backed away automatically. Raphael's attacker could be worse than Raphael himself.

"I won't hurt you," a voice promised. It was a lovely voice; soft and deep. It held a trace of optimism and perhaps a little smugness. "Don't be afraid," the voice whispered.

I couldn't find my voice to speak, not even to thank my saviour. I could feel the person moving forward and I shrank back against the wall. He lightly touched my shoulder and guided me out of the alley and to my house.

Standing in the safety of my small home made me feel safer. Now I could see my rescuer in the flickering candlelight.

It was immediately obvious that this kind of boy was way out of my league. He looked around the same age as me, maybe a little older. His features were perfect and beautiful, unlike any others I had seen before. I knew in that second, as I stared at his flawless, anxious face, that I would never want any other boy except him.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm fine, completely fine – thanks to you."

"You're welcome. There wasn't any trouble on my part. My name is Benjamin. Your name is Tia, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"I heard that man in the alley say it. Raphael, right?"

Wow. I was sure we were whispering at that time. How did Benjamin hear us?

"Anyway, I must go. I'll see you soon, Tia."

"Of course. Goodbye, Benjamin."

I liked the way he assured me that he would see me again. I believed him and felt reassured. I watched him walk out of the door with only a small twinge of sadness.


	2. Sleep

I was stuck in the same situation again. Raphael facing me, an alley wall behind me, and a few people walking five metres away, not paying attention to anything but their own little worlds. Did Raphael have spies watching me?

And Benjamin wasn't here.

It had been three months now, and still no word. The more I thought about it, the angrier I felt about it. How stupid was I, to fall in love with a boy like that? Always stupid, never thinking. Of course he wouldn't come back to find me. Of course. Our relationship probably meant nothing to him.

And again, I heard a whoosh of sound and this time, Raphael was yanked off me and thrown against the far wall.

When he turned, I was shocked to see that it was a she. She was very beautiful, and it almost made me want to cry. Some people had so much.

Her hair was tied up in a bun, that was why I hadn't figured out that she was a girl. A lot of men wore buns these days. Her delicate features reminded me a lot of Benjamin's – they could even be family. Her almond-shaped eyes were a startling burgundy, just like Benjamin's. And then the beautiful woman said something which made the hair stand up on the back of my neck.

"You're as beautiful as we've been told, Tia."

How did these beautiful people all know my name? Or wait – maybe my suspicion was accurate: they were family, or maybe – and here I felt like crying again – this gorgeous woman was Benjamin's love interest already. But then why had she called me "beautiful"?

I stared at her, speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Tia," she said. "Benjamin told me your name, you see, and he speaks of you so much that I feel as if I know you. My name is Kebi."

Benjamin had told her.

He spoke of me.

Benjamin.

And then I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a small, dingy room.

"How long has she been out for?" a voice asked anxiously. A familiar, lovely voice. It made me smile.

"Only ten minutes or so," another voice replied. Kebi.

Feeling disoriented, I wrenched open my eyes and looked around. The three people next to me automatically moved back.

"Tia!" Benjamin exclaimed. "You're awake! What happened, Tia? Was it Raphael again?"

I wasn't sure if I could speak, but I tried anyway.

"Yes. He cornered me in an alley again." Benjamin frowned disapprovingly.

"From now on, please stay out of all alleys, Tia. You can't be trusted to keep safe." He said my name as if he was saying the name of a god. It made no sense to me.

"Whatever you say. How does he find me?"

"We don't know, Tia." I felt a shock as he said that. I had all but forgotten the two other people in the room. Benjamin, seeing my confusion, quickly introduced me.

"This is Amun, and you already know Kebi," he told me. Amun looked very much like Benjamin, the only difference was that he had shoulder-length hair and a harder face. Right now his jaw was tight with tension and I noticed something else – his eyes were coal black.

"Easy, Amun. If it's too much for you, go and do what you have to. Kebi, maybe you should go with him, otherwise – well, accidents happen." Kebi nodded and the two moved out of a door on the far side of the wall.

So much was going through my mind. He was right here in front of me and I didn't now what to do first, question him or accuse him. Too confused to do anything, I just stared at him, my eyes tracing the lines of his face. Three months since I had seen his face, yet I had memorized it perfectly. I decided to start the conversation.

"Th-three months. Three months! You told me that you-" I stopped, thinking that I had revealed too much of my obsession with him in my anger.

"I'm sorry, Tia. It's more difficult for me – I have to do… things. I get delayed and often I have to help friends out of tight spots and that slows me down even more. I was going to come – I kept meaning to, but something always happened. I wish you could know _exactly _how sorry I am - "

I cut him off. "It doesn't matter, Benjamin. I understand." I took a deep breath. I wanted to tell him so much – how much I loved him even after meeting him for only two minutes at a time. But I couldn't. So much of my life depended on how he reacted. If he reacted badly, my life was ruined. How could I move on, if no one else had caught me before I fell? How could my heart shatter and expect that I could live on without it? No I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Tia?" Benjamin asked. I realised that I had completely tuned out and that he had been saying something.

"Sorry – I was just thinking about… something. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that if you would like to, do you want to meet me at Lianna Café at five o'clock tomorrow night? That way I can keep an eye on you _and _make good on my promise," he laughed.

I smiled at the sound of his laughter. So sweet – like the chuckling of a stream. "I would like that," I replied.

Benjamin suddenly took my hand. I jumped a bit in surprise, and he looked up at me from his place in a chair beside the bed where I was lying. "I'm checking your pulse," he explained. I nodded, my heart still racing.

"You look very tired, Tia," Benjamin abruptly observed. "I think you should sleep." As soon as he said that, my eyes started drifting shut.

"That's right. Sleep now, Tia." And then I fell asleep and dreamed of Benjamin's perfect face, his flawless lips parted in a smile.

**A/N: Yay! My second chapter up! Thanks to Mitali and Saloni for forcing me to do this! It's fun =)**

**Oh, and let's not forget my wacky apartment friends who never fail to kick my butt whether I need it or not.**

**new york gal: YUSSS! A reader! Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it =D. Let me know if this chapter isn't up-to-standard... this is the first time I've actually committed to seeing a chapter story through - my love of the Twilight Saga and all things Twilight has really made a difference! Please review again - a little constructive criticism wouldn't be bad; it's not only my apartment friends who can kick my butt!**


	3. Knock, knock

"Tia. Tia, wake up!" I opened my eyes and smiled as the blurry face in front of me slowly came into focus.

"Good morning," I said. Benjamin smiled in reaction and then he helped me to sit up. Looking up, I noticed the room we were in. Comparing it to the grainy image in my memory, I thought it was the same room, but I took it all in, especially focusing on the one other person in it.

The room was bare of any elegant furnishings, apart from the bed I was lying on and the ornately carved metal over the fireplace. The walls were made of wood and the room smelled like lavender and freesia and oranges and chocolate and a hundred other wonderful things. Several cardboard boxes, draped with cobwebs, were piled in a corner, ignored completely. The floor wasn't covered, but there was a homey quality to the soft stone, worn out over who knows how many years. There was a candle beside the bed, half burned down. I loved the room immediately.

I had always been fascinated with mysteries and this room intrigued me. Why was Benjamin living here? Surely, judging by his fashionable clothes, good looks and charming manners, he would be living in a mansion?

"Where are your friends? The ones from last night… Amun and Kebi?" I yawned.

Benjamin's answer was terse. "They had to leave unexpectedly."

"What was wrong with Amun yesterday?"

"Amun has… problems."

"What problems?" I pressed, wanting a straight answer.

"It's late," he suddenly said. "You need to get home. And remember, tonight we have a meeting!" I smiled in remembrance. He gripped my arm as I climbed out of the bed. I cringed as I felt his icy cold hand and he let me go quickly. I walked unsteadily to the door and slipped my shoes on. When I looked around, Benjamin was still standing beside the bed, staring into space. After he noticed my stare, he quickly snapped out of it and came to my side.

"I'll take you home," he asserted. "You can't be trusted. Moreover, Raphael can't." Normally, I would have defended myself but somehow, I didn't mind. My eyes raked over his features. A shock of black hair, smooth, angular nose and mouth, almond-shaped eyes with crimson irises, lips turned up in a teasing smile. I smiled too, a little sadly. How silly to think that he would ever show interest in me, of all people. That was never going to happen.

And then I stepped with him into Alexandria.

For some reason unknown, Alexandria was unseasonably cold. I was shivering in minutes. Before I realised what he was doing, Benjamin had shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. Too cold to protest, I accepted it and shuddered as the cold material came into contact with my skin. It didn't help much.

We were halfway home before it happened. There was no warning, just a slight crunch like the sound a boot makes as it crunches into snow, then a person whirled to a stop in front of us.

"Amun, no!" Benjamin shouted. "Get a hold on your instincts!"

I had now gained enough control over my panic to realise that Amun was in front of me and Kebi had just skidded out of the woods to our right. I lived in one of the few out-of-city building complexes which were right beside the forest. Amun had come from the forest – but what was he doing in there?

Amun was making a truly frightening sound, snarling and breathing deeply. His previously black eyes were now tinged with red. They were flashing, alternating between red and black. Kebi tried to restrain him but he shook himself free and before I could catch up with what was going on, he pounced.

Benjamin threw himself in front of me and wrestled Amun to the ground. He slapped Amun across the face, and suddenly his expression cleared. Amun was no longer the snarling monster, he was the person I had seen last night. Kebi tugged on his arm and they moved back into the forest.

I didn't notice when Benjamin tugged on my arm. I only remembered his presence when he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Tia, it's okay now! Calm down!" he said, his face frenzied. I wondered randomly what my expression looked like.

"Wh-what's wrong with Amun? Why did he act that way?" I whispered.

"As I said before, Tia, Amun has… problems. Let's just forget about it for now and get you home. I'm sure you'll find out the secret soon." I consented, and soon I was home.

"I'll pick you up at five and we can walk to Lianna Café," was his parting remark. And of course, promptly at five, I heard a knock on the door. Wrenching the deadbolt back, I breathed a sigh of happiness. It was him.

It was a quiet walk to Lianna Café. He kept very close to me, not touching me, but so close that I could feel waves of cold coming off his skin. As we settled into our booth at the café, I avoided his eyes. We hadn't talked much, and, unexperienced person that I was, I hadn't any idea of how to start the conversation. I was thankful when he broke the silence.

"What would you like to order?" he asked me quietly.

"Coffee please, black." He nodded and called the waiter.

"One cup of black coffee, please," he requested.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter wanted to know.

"Nothing for me." The waiter touched his cap and waddled back to the counter. He could be heard calling out my order.

"Why didn't you get something for yourself?" I asked curiously. Why had he brought me out for coffee and then not had any himself?

Benjamin opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly he stiffened. There was a knock on wood behind me I whipped around.

"Knock, knock," Raphael said. In his hand was a long, sharp knife.

**A/N: Wow, that was quick! Even if I so say so myself... ;)**

**Just for the record, does anyone know what a "hit" is? It says on my Story Stats page that I have 35 of them. Oh, and I'm sorry for the cliffie, but let's face it, any good Twilight fan would know that the knife is SO not going to... damn. I'm spoiling it! Oh well. Whatever. You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! All the credit goes to Steph, for Bella, Edward and my two lovely mains, Benjamin and Tia. 

**  
new york gal: Thanks so much for your review =) Yeah, I get what you mean about the Kebi-not-talking-much thing - I had recognised that as well, the only problem is, I couldn't have Amun rescuing Tia. You'll soon see why. And please, please, PLEASE tell me what a "hit" is! The suspense is KILLING me! **


	4. Money on the Table

Oh, this was _lovely_. I stared angrily at the brawny man standing behind Tia. I wanted to pull my hair out. If only she was a vampire! But she was a human, weak and easily hurt.

_I _was the vampire here. Tia needed protection. So, snapping out of my thoughts, I snarled, right into Raphael's face. It was a low, guttural sound and I had the pleasure of watching him flinch backward. But his momentary fear didn't last long.

"You dirty prick," he sneered. "Who do you think you are? Tia is _mine _and always was."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tia opening her mouth. I shook my head ever so slightly, hoping that she would take the hint. The dirty brute currently threatening to rape her would not take kindly to whatever she was going to say.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she closed her mouth again. Now I could get down to business. Headstrong Tia was probably going to listen to me. I initiated the forthcoming battle, using a classic technique: I hit Raphael.

It wasn't very hard – I knew how to moderate my power – at least, by vampire standards it wasn't hard. By human standards, it was very, very hard. I half expected Raphael to get up from the table he was sprawled over and walk away. Yet, with typical human pig-headedness, he got up and uncertainly walked to me.

His first punch missed me by a mile. I could smell alcohol on his breath and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. As I sunk my fist into his kidney, I wondered vaguely how he had managed to walk here. He was so drunk that he couldn't see where he was hitting.

"Tia, please leave. I'll join you outside the café in a minute." I speculated randomly whether my calm tone unnerved her, but she didn't comment further, instead just leaving the café. It made me curious – what was she really thinking?

Raphael was well and truly out by now, spread-eagled on the floor. It was an extremely vulgar sight and I quickly averted my eyes, choosing instead to survey the damage. Rubbing my chin, I took out my wallet and left some money on the table, enough to cover the damage to the table and the three chairs. I didn't look at the other customers as I walked out.

I panicked automatically as I looked for Tia. She wasn't anywhere in sight!

"Benjamin!" I heard a voice shout. I slumped in relief as I saw Tia running towards me. Her hair had come out of its neat bun and was splayed all over her back. I felt a strange surge of heat as I looked at her wide brown eyes and I wondered why.

It was extremely odd, I reflected, how of all the girls in Egypt, I had chosen Tia. What had drawn me to her? She wasn't particularly beautiful, and she seemed like the type to average her tests in school. She had a fiery temper and could deal with strange things better than other humans would. Why was this pulling me? Was it just the urge to want to find out more about this strange girl? Was I just following her for the chase? And all these questions went through my head in one second, while Tia was still running towards me.

"What happened?" Tia wanted to know. "Are you all right? Where is Raphael?"

I snarled under my breath. Why would she want to know where _he_ was? Suddenly realised that my anger was irrational and that Tia was simply the kind of person to care about anyone. The sudden flash of jealously surprised me and I felt more than a little confused. Could I be in love with her? No – that wasn't possible. I just liked her a little… that was what I had been telling myself before…

But was it possible? I turned the thought around and around in my head. Could there really be a union between vampire and human? Was it what I wanted? Was I willing to give up anything to get it?

The questions swirled around and around in my head all day. Even after Tia had finished making sure that I was okay and the damage to the café had been covered, not to mention offering to pay for it, after I had walked her home and left, every five minutes turning around to watch her watching me walk away. I was thinking about it after I reached the dingy room that had become my home, and it was making my head hurt so much that I decided to go somewhere where I could think properly. And that was how I found myself beside the lake.

It was very quiet that night. Unusually quiet. The normal flow of traffic seemed to have been stemmed in some way. I liked it that way – it made everything more peaceful, distracted me from the turmoil roiling inside me and helped me think of easier things, happier things. I didn't want to remember things that had happened long ago. They would make the burning, aching pain come back. Instead, I thought of Tia's smile, her silvery laugh, exquisite even to a vampire's ears. I thought of her coffee-coloured skin and dark brown eyes. And I remembered the little curl of hair that insisted on flopping onto her forehead, no matter how many times she pushed it back.

It made me wonder if she was thinking of me as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Kebi's voice sounded from the shadows. It made me jump – I'd been so absorbed in my reminiscence that I hadn't noticed her light, even breathing.

"Sorry," she apologised, laughing. "I thought you and your razor-sharp senses would hear me!" I just smiled, not in the mood for laughing. Kebi sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her and she hugged me tightly. Kebi had always been like a mother to me – not like a sibling, as Amun was. I was glad of her company tonight.

Kebi was looking at me expectantly, and I realised that I hadn't answered her question.

"I was thinking about tonight," I said quietly. "And about her. Tia."

"What happened? Did Raphael interfere?"

"Yes," I sighed, "but that's not the problem. Kebi, what did you feel like when you decided that you wanted to be with Amun? Did you feel something inside you? Something which made you jealous whenever he looked at another girl? Something that made you angry when someone tried to hurt him? Something that made you want to sacrifice everything just to be with him forever?"

"Yes, Benjy. We all feel like that at some point or another. You know that Amun was human when I met him, don't you? That I changed him?"

"Of course," I said. "You changed him, and as soon as he had learned how to control his thirst, he assumed control over the coven. And you agreed, because… because… why _did_ you agree?"

"Because of love, Benjamin." She smiled at me understandingly.

"I feel that I would do anything to become human for Tia. An obvious way we can stay together would be to change her, but she can't love me enough for that. Who would love anyone enough to become a monster for them? You had no choice with Amun. He was dying in your arms as you bit him. I'll always have that choice because I protect Tia like a jewel."

"It's a choice she'll have to make, Benjamin. Whatever her decision is, you have to live with it. Would you bite Tia? Even if she wanted you to? And if so, _why_?" Kebi probed gently.

"Because I love her," I said quietly.

**A/N: Ohmygod, I am SO, SO sorry for that enormously late update! I'll try to update with two weeks from now on, promise. Thing is, I can only write _In The Candlelight_ when my parents are out or not paying attention to me. I had the flu, then my mom got it and then she got a teaching job and basically, everything's been so hectic that I've hardly had time to breathe! And of course, me being a girl, I have the traditional boy dramas beginning to prey on me. The details are too complicated to explain, remind me sometime else. **

**Just for the record, has anyone read the House of Night series? I think it seriously rocks - it's another vamp series and we just love those, don't we? *winks*  
****I've kinda gone emo/punk/red&black/bad-girl crazy these last few weeks, which had gotten me in trouble a couple of times with my dear teachers (I'm being sarcastic about the "dearest" part, in case you guys didn't pick up on that).**

Anyway, don't think I haven't noticed how many hits I have. People are reading this story, and not commenting! COME ONE! Every writer needs some compliments to boost his/her ego! *smiles*

**Sampai jumpa!  
nt **


	5. Scarlet Ink

"Shit," I gasped as I retched over the toilet for the third time. Something in the coffee had definitely upset me. Perhaps the milk was bad; I didn't know.

I leaned over the bucket I used to wash my face and rinsed out my mouth before I could be tempted to throw up again. After that was done, I held my nose and gingerly inspected the mess in the toilet. Yes, it was definitely the coffee.

I flushed the disgusting stuff away and slouched back to my bed. In my absence, the warmth had completely evaporated and been replaced by the chill of an Alexandrian night. I climbed into bed and pulled the blankets close to me, shivering.

It took me a long time to fall asleep. Most of that time I spent thinking of Benjamin. Even as I thought of him, I felt warm all over. I tossed and turned, unable to drift off. Eventually, I kicked my covers off and curled up on my side. Slowly, I fell asleep…

When I woke up, it was six o'clock in the morning and I was half-frozen. I yanked the covers up to my chin and shivered there for some time. My teeth chattered with a sound like castanets. Soon, I decided that I needed a warm drink and I grudgingly got out of bed to make it.

Since I was a little girl, I had always loved tea. I had watched my mother make it over and over again and one day, I had tried myself. As I got older, I got better and better at making tea. I didn't like any form of cooking except brewing the tea leaves, letting the fragrant steam swirl into my face. Making tea brought a sense of warmth to me, a sense of familiarity.

Padding back to the bedroom, cup in hand, I pulled out a textbook and sat down to study. I was pursuing a career in architecture and I needed to study for an upcoming exam. But I couldn't concentrate. Every flicker of light, every shadow made me think of Raphael. Perhaps he was outside my window right now… knife in hand… ready to defile me…

I slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I sipped some tea and then went to look in the mirror. Ouch. I had slapped myself so hard that a red mark was still on my cheek. Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I ambled back to the kitchen and wet a cloth with some cold water. I pressed it to my face. It eased the stinging a little. I groaned at the thought of the fat textbook which was lying on my bed. It didn't take much convincing to get me to turn in the opposite direction and head for my tiny living room. I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

And then I screamed.

It was the scene from my nightmares. Raphael stood in my living room, dripping with water and something that looked very much like blood. A knife in one hand, a terrible anger on his face. _And Benjamin wasn't there to save me._ I did the only thing that came naturally. I ran.

I was out of the door before Raphael could react. I darted out of my front door and out into the street. When I chanced a glance behind me, I quickly upped the speed; he was right behind me. My long skirt made it difficult to run and I was soon gasping for breath. No one was awake this early on a quiet and cold Saturday morning, so I had no chance of help from passers-by. Not that I'd ever gotten any in the past. I sped by shops and houses, my small slippers whacking against the ground. I decided they were slowing me down and I kicked them off. I ran faster now that my feet were free. If only I could get to Benjamin's house…

Halfway there, I was tired and my feet were hurting. A burning had begun in my muscles and I was out of breath. Raphael's footsteps sounded about four metres back. I didn't look behind me for fear of slowing down. To distract him, I snatched a bucket from a well I was passing and threw the water from it behind me. It met it's mark; I heard a splash and a snarl from behind me. Benjamin's door was right in front of me, one hundred metres away.

"Almost there," I gasped to myself. And then I felt Raphael's hand close around my wrist. He yanked me back and dragged me down an alley. I opened my mouth to scream, but his large, smelly hand descended and cut off my screech. I kicked out at him but my foot didn't connect with anything solid. He pinned me roughly against the crumbling alley wall and my head snapped back against the rock. There was a slash of pain, then I felt something warm trickling down my neck. I was too frightened and horrified to feel the pain which radiated from my head down my neck.

Raphael pulled out a knife.

He turned his back to me and leaned back, pressing me against the wall. Then he took my wrist and pressed the knife to the big vein there. A small drop of blood oozed out. Suddenly, with a sharp downward slash, he slit my wrist from one side to another. Blood sprayed from the wound, splattering both of us. Raphael bent close to the wound, and for one horrifying moment, I thought he was going to drink the red liquid running in streams down my arm. My wrist throbbed when he touched it, and the pain in my head flared at the same time. He finished prodding at my wrist and held something up to the dim light. A small bottle, filled with my blood.

"Just so I don't forget you," he explained in his raspy voice. "After I kill you. You've evaded me for too long and the chase has gotten tedious. I'm going to kill you now so that I don't have to chase you anymore. No, so that I don't _want_ to chase you anymore."

"He'll – find – you," I gasped. The pain in my wrist was agonizing and I was feeling dizzy from blood loss. Smiling sadistically, Raphael slit my other wrist. The tears broke free and spilled down my cheeks. He brought the knife up to my forehead and cut a line across. Blood spilled into my eyes, blinding me. And the next thing I knew was a gentle pressure on my neck.

"Oh, I don't think so," Raphael said. "Should I kill you slowly, do you think, or quickly? This knife is very sharp – you saw how easily it cut your thin little wrists. One little flick and you would be dead. On the other hand, I could saw very gently. You would die gradually. What's our opinion, Tia?"

"I hate you, Raphael," I said through my teeth. I felt the walls of the alley closing in around me and a inhaled a choppy breath. These were my last few minutes of life. Benjamin couldn't save me now. He wasn't anywhere nearby.

As the knife passed gently across my throat for the first time, I thought of my parents. Both dead, from scarlet fever.

As the knife sawed through for the second time, I thought of my friends in college. Even though we weren't friendly anymore, I wished I had a chance to say goodbye.

When blood dripped down on the ground like scarlet ink, I knew the knife had passed for the third time.

And when the fourth cut was made, I thought of Benjamin. His mischievous, optimistic features, strong, sure, cold hands. The times he had saved me, over and over.

The last thing I heard was someone shouting my name. Through a veil of blood and tears, I watched Raphael's expression turn to fury. I heard the knife clatter to the alley floor.

And then I fell into a void.

The rest is silence.

Oh Isis, save me and guide me to a better place…

**A/N: Yes, another late update. I sincerely hope I have some readers left!  
Trust me, if you were seriously into vamp romances, you wouldn't have time for storywriting either. And I know that's not a good enough excuse. I'm sorry, I apologise from the bottom of my heart, all that. Oh yeah, and sorry I didn't have any review replies in the last chapter. This time, there WILL be some! **

**I have another point to make: if people are reading my story, _why aren't they commenting?_ Good comments (and a lot of them) are healthy for the soul. Okay, that's a load of crap. But it would make me feel better in the midst of all this shit I'm in the middle of right now.**

**As usual, thanks, Mitali and Saloni for bugging me enough that I finally got off my ass and wrote the damn chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! All the credit goes to Steph, for Bella, Edward and my two lovely mains, Benjamin and Tia.**

**new york gal: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chappie =D =D. Hope this one is worth it after this long wait! **

**Catriel: Yay, a new reader! Thanks - I'm flattered that you like it so much! And I loved your idea...it's saved me a lot of chewing on my lip and getting a crick in my neck staring at the screen, waiting for a spark of something. Hope you liked this new chappie!**

**'Twilight for eternity': Sorry, the update wasn't that ASAP! I have serious concentration issues. I'm just way obsessed with Internet surfing. **


	6. Flashbacks

_Snap_. I felt the imprint of a hand. Again.

I looked the other way – each time I looked at the place where she lay, it was like a slap in the face. A well-deserved one. How naïve could I have been, to think that if I left Tia alone for one day, Raphael wouldn't take the opportunity?

A fury was growing inside me – it had nothing to do with Raphael, he was currently decaying somewhere in the forest. We'd taken care of him – but I took no pleasure in drinking his blood, for it was tainted with the bitterness of hate and rejection. We hadn't bothered with ceremony – we had just put him in a secluded part of the forest. He deserved what he got. No, my anger was turned inward, to myself.

I was holding the iron top of the bed post in my right hand – a small ball of iron attached to the top of the bed post – and I tried to regain control before I snapped it off. It was too late. With a snap, it broke off. I snarled angrily and clenched my fists without realising what I was doing. I looked down. The ball of iron was now just an unrecognisable lump. I hissed in frustration and, throwing the useless lump of metal into the corner, I strode outside. I needed time to think.

I decided to go to the forest, as there were fewer mammals around to witness me tearing the trees down. As soon as I reached the forest, I heaved a sigh of relief. Here, I could maybe puzzle out what to do. I didn't want to change her, I realised. If I did, it would already be done. The venom would be burning through her veins and she'd be screaming for it to stop. We had already brought in a doctor and he had treated her wounds, but what about the future? This wasn't going to happen again, but I would have no choice. No matter how much I pretended otherwise, Tia was put in danger by my presence.

Leaving was out of the question, obviously. I wouldn't be able to do that. It left me one option – to change her into a vampire.

Unless – something inside me twinged – unless Tia didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about her. In that case, she could find someone she loved and just… move on. The idea hurt, but it offered me an alternative.

Her being a vampire would be so much more practical. She would be able to fight off anyone who attacked her. I would not be putting her in danger by being with her. But all of this was purely hypothetical; it depended on the fact that if Tia loved me as I loved her, then I would have to change her.

If.

A twig cracked behind me.

I spun around, ready to attack. A hiss burst through my lips and I took a defensive stance.

"Easy, Benjamin. It is I – Amun."

I sighed and flopped to the ground.

"What is it?" I asked shortly. I wasn't usually so rude to Amun, but just then, I wished to be alone with my thoughts and the trees.

"Tia is close to waking up." He pronounced her name with slight distaste. "Kebi asked me to tell you."

I nodded slightly. It would be a while before I would be able to have a conversation with her – especially the type of painful conversation I was anticipating. Wasn't in any rush to get home. Some part of my subconscious suddenly noted that Aum was talked. I mentally slapped myself and concentrated on his words.

"… And really, Benjamin, I don't think she's good for you. I don't wish our coven to become bigger. You will find someone better in time. Maybe you should just let her go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Amun didn't like Tia? How could anyone not like her? Especially the man I considered to be my guide, my role model?

One line kept flashing in my brain like a sting.

_Maybe you should just let her go… _My subconscious whispered.

_**Stop thinking like that! **_I told myself fiercely.

_You wish her to be in danger permanently by being with YOU?_

_**I'm being manipulated by my own brain. This is ridiculous. I'm not continuing this conversation anymore.**_

_As you wish. Eventually, though, you'll see I'm right, _that sadistic part of my mind noted gleefully.

I realised that Amun was waiting for some sort of sign or acknowledgement. My sluggish brain had to struggle to try and think of a diplomatic way to tell him to go away. Eventually, I forced some words out.

"Amun… I… Need some time. To think." The words sounded half-choked to me but Amun obviously understood. He withdrew silently, leaving me alone with the trees. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Now, where to start?

Something was tugging at my mind, dragging me back to watch a scene from my memory. I resisted, I didn't want to see it. Too many painful memories. It was so recent…I didn't want to relive it before I was ready. But I was weak and emotionally drained. I gave in and let the memory take me back… it was as clear as if I had gone back one day in time.

_Slowly, I walked through the woods. I felt very full; I could almost feel the liquid sloshing around inside me. I had fed more than usual, bagging two unsuspecting villains. The first had been satisfying, I'd disposed of a stalker. The second had been a thief, presumably trying to smuggle a diamond necklace away. I didn't see it, I was too preoccupied with the rush of blood and adrenaline through his veins. With my talent for the elements, I'd immobilised them with a mini tornado and made my move. I used to think it was repulsive, monstrous even, but after time I had come to realise that it was a part of my nature and couldn't be helped._

_I smiled as I realised why I had hunted today. I actually hadn't been thirsty at all. I always ate when I was stressed – a trait that had come with me from my human days. It was good to know that my mind wasn't completely that of a predator. My smile faded, though, after I remembered why I had been stressed._

_Tia._

_I still hadn't made a decision. Of course, I hadn't spoken to Tia yet either. _

_I made a mental note to speak to her about it as soon as I reached home. The thought made me nervous, and I slowed down to an almost human pace as a reflex. _

_Then I kicked myself._

_Why was I nervous? To that, I had no answer. All that I knew was that I felt a certain dread when it came to thinking about our unavoidable conversation. Perhaps it was a reflex reaction to avoid pain._

_I sped up again, pushing against the feeling in my legs which made them feel like liquid. Instead of going straight home, I took a detour._

_Soon, I was passing bleak, frowning houses. I stopped outside an apartment block. The university dorms. _

_I stepped inside and looked around_

_It was deserted._

_I panicked for a moment, wondering if Tia was safe. I was running through all possible scenarios when I saw the sign._

_**HAVE A GOOD SPRING BREAK! **__It screamed._

_Right. So that was where everyone was. I heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Tia's apartment. _

_The door was unlocked, so I turned the handle and went inside. No one was home. There was tea spilt on the floor and books scattered across the floor._

_And when I walked into the living room, I drew in a sharp, furious breath._

_Raphael had been here. Raphael had her somewhere. And one thing I knew for sure: whatever he was doing, it could be fatal for her if I didn't find them fast._

_And when I found them, Raphael was going to __**pay**__._

_*****_

_I followed their trail easily across town. Raphael smelled sour and unwashed, which undoubtedly he was, while Tia's was stronger and sweeter. _

_And then I realised where the trails led and I gasped in horror. Raphael hadn't __**taken**__ her anywhere – she had been chased. Meaning that she would have had less energy to fight back when the chase ended._

_The trails led to my house. I swore under my breath._

_Suddenly, the dead silence was filled with heavy breathing and drops of liquid falling to the ground. I could taste panic and fear in the air. A sharp, metallic hint of blood hung seductively in the air. I automatically held my breath, resisting the temptation. _

_I angled for my front door, but I realised that it was locked and they couldn't have gotten in. I tuned my ears to outside sounds. Intake of breath. _

"_Just so I don't forget you," a raspy voice murmured. Raphael. My head exploded with fury, so much so that I missed what he said next. _

"_He'll – find – you," another voice gasped. Tia. Warmth and protectiveness blossomed in my heart. _

"_Oh, I don't think so. Should I kill you slowly, do you think, or quickly? This knife is very sharp – you saw how easily it cut your thin little wrists. One little flick and you would be dead. On the other hand, I could saw very gently. You would die gradually. What's your opinion, Tia?"_

"_I hate you Raphael," Tia said through gritted teeth. She inhaled shakily. The next thing I heard was a sharp object slicing through tender flesh. I realised that I was frozen to the ground, so absorbed in Tia's last moments that I hadn't thought of preventing these last moments. _

_I turned the corner into an alley. I felt a strong flash of déjà vu. I was still holding my breath, thankfully, as there was a pool of blood on the floor. I heard the flesh being sliced a second time, a third. As I took a step forward, it cut through a fourth time. _

"_Tia!" I shouted. Raphael turned to me and dropped the knife. Tia's neck dripped blood like something from a nightmare. She collapsed, sliding down against the wall. _

_I let a snarl rip from my throat, jarring me from my horrified state. I slunk into my hunting crouch and hissed at Raphael. He took a step back and began to run. As he did so, a small vial fell from his pocket. I scooped it up and clutched it tightly in my hand. Then I let my fury, hate and pain burst from me in a sudden rush of speed. I overtook him easily, skidding to a stop facing him. I shepherded him into the alley again and backed him against the wall. _

"_What do you want from me?" he shrieked. Fear infused his voice. I could see that he was prepared to do anything to escape death. Good. I would enjoy seeing the bastard grovel before I killed him anyway. _

"_I want your __**blood**__, Raphael," I said. "As much of it as you took from Tia."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out." I snapped with sadistic enjoyment. "Go on, you bastard. Beg. I'm sure you would do that over what I have in mind for you." _

_As I had been sure he would, he pleaded with me for a full ten minutes. As I was about to pounce on him and suck the blood from his veins, Amun and Kebi arrived. _

"_Benjamin?" Amun asked._

_Kebi gasped. She stared at Tia and let out a choked sound of horror. She turned to me and I saw loss and anger in her expression. It was an expression which promised violence. _

"_Kill him slowly, Benjy," she hissed. My anger mounted. It was confirmation that Tia was beyond saving. Together, we paced towards Raphael and pounced._

_Everything went quickly after that. _

_*****_

Remembering it, I was even more grateful. The cuts on her neck actually weren't as deep as they looked. Raphael had been drunk, maybe, or so mad with anger that he didn't look where he was slicing. There were four different cuts on her neck, one on each wrist and one on her forehead. She also had a mild head injury. Could be worse.

It was only after we'd disposed of the body that I discovered the small vial that had somehow reached my pocket. I guessed soon enough that the substance inside was not red wine.

I drank a sip of it. I didn't want to be reminded of that day – but I did want a part of Tia inside me. It was foolish, but at that point, I hadn't known that Tia was going to survive. I wanted those drops of blood to live on inside me and if she died, I'd have something to remember her by – something inside me.

I was almost hyperventilating. I came back to the real world with a bump and shook my head to clear it. Slowly, I rose. My muscles felt stiff – for the first time since I was human. I made my way back home in a daze. It lasted even when I walked through the door to Tia's room. I hadn't even noticed that my legs were carrying me that way.

"Benjamin?" a voice asked from the bed.

I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry the update took so long! At least I did update :D  
See, I made this chapter longer for you guys *hopeful face*  
I can't BELIEVE I got a Facebook ban. Jeesh. But there's no law that says I can't use it when my dad's not looking! HAHA. :D  
Thanks to: Neliz, Alyaa - my two best girls (in school... you rock as well, Mitu) and to Taka and Yoo Jin - my two best guys, cause they stick with me even though the couples rumour is out. Love ya!  
Does it seem kinda lame to you that I have almost the same number of story alerts as reviews? My reasoning is, if I have more comments, more people read the story. Remember, _I can see how many visitors I'm getting. _**

**No need for a disclaimer. You know the deal. But, I'm going to introduce a new character soon! Oh and a teeny lil spoiler ((not even Mitu knows this), the story is NOT GOING TO BE LIKE TWILIGHT, with Edward/Bella staying together the whole time. No, there's going to be some _conflict_. *evil cackle***

**new york gal: Yay! I just couldn't live without your reviews! Thanks for another great one :D :D I hope you liked my excuse for Tia not getting turned into a vamp. Trust me, when she does, you'll hate what happens, but it'll work out!**

**'Twilight for eternity': MITU! Haha, I know how much you hate that nickname :D :D. See, I wrote the chapter without you eating me if I procrastinated.**

**Jade Taylor: Yay, a new reader! Really? My story is the best Benjamin/Tia yet? I'm so happy :D. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Lamia

"Benjamin?" I asked.

I turned my head painstakingly to look at him, gritting my teeth. Almost every movement hurt.

"Shit," I said. "Benjam"in, you look terrible." He did. His face was drawn with indecision – or pain.

He smoothened his face out immediately.

"Tia," he murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, it was like a dam had burst. The words came spilling out of his mouth.

"Tia… this is all my fault. I wasn't there to help you. I should have _done_ something! And I'm putting you in danger just by being near me! I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve to know you. You'll probably never forgive – "

"Benjamin." I whispered. He was blaming _himself_?

"I'm sorry," he said ruefully. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes. And please, Benjamin – stop blaming yourself."

"How can I? It is my fault."

"It's not. You had no way of knowing!"

"I should have guessed. I should never have left you alone. I owe you that much."

"Owe me?" I asked, shocked. "What do you owe me? You don't owe me anything!"

"I…I…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. He clapped a hand over his mouth and ran from the room.

* * *

**BENJAMIN'S POV:**

Oh no. I'd said too much.

She wasn't supposed to know… not yet.

I ran from the room, careful to keep to a human pace. After a lot of indecision on what to do next, I decided to go hunting. I could feel the raw strength flowing unheeded through my muscles and I picked up the pace.

The need to destroy was suddenly overwhelming. I hadn't felt like this for so long… the need to tear… to cause fear and pain…

I shook my head and with a start, realised that somehow, my subconscious had directed me towards the city. I turned and kept forging a path through the forest, ripping trees out of my way.

I had travelled around five kilometres when I noticed the trail of destruction I had left behind me. Trees were strewn around like matchsticks. They had felt approximately the same weight. I turned and walked back the way I had come. Grimly, I took up the nearest fallen tree and snapped it. I broke it into smaller and smaller pieces until it resembled a pile of firewood. I darted to the edge of the forest and dumped it there. I broke all the trees down and put them in the rapidly-growing pile. I knew it was childish, but I used a piece of wood and scratched "FIREWOOD" in the ground in front of the pile.

The whole task had taken no more than fifteen minutes. I groaned as I realised that I had to find something more absorbing to kill time. I walked into town and absentmindedly down an alley. The darkness pressed around me, but I didn't mind. I was, after all, I creature of the dark.

Suddenly, I stiffened. The alley felt… wrong. There was a strange taint of blood mixed with sweetness… and fear… and pain… oh Isis.

I hissed and stopped moving. My senses went on red-alert. I listened for any sign of movement or breathing. I only had a second's warning before a foot scraped on the damp alley floor and I leaped out of the way.

A dark shape flew at the place where I had just been. It jumped at me again and I rolled away. I sent a tornado of wind at the attacker and knocked them to the ground. As soon as I released wind, the figure went in for the attack again. Oh my.

The dance had begun.

We faced off in the alley, hisses and grunts escaping if one of us managed to land a blow. I ducked and swerved around, using every dirty trick in the book to gain an advantage.

I could see perfectly in the dark and so could my opponent. He was a bit shorter than me, so he was able to duck when I aimed a blow at him.

He had a very light frame – it was almost feminine. The cloak he wore hid his body from me. I had to work very hard to avoid getting crushed – he had the massive strength of a newborn on his side. I could smell his human blood in him. It was strangely familiar… but I dragged my mind away from that thought and focused on the fight.

With sudden inspiration, I flicked a ball of fire at the mystery vampire. It wouldn't burn her but it would certainly do some work on the clothes.

I was right. The cloak burned away rapidly and I urged the fire to become hotter. Layers of material fell away like crisps. As soon as I thought enough material had been burned away, I released fire. In the patch of moonlight we stood in [the moon had just come out from behind a cloud] I could see most of my opponent's body, except for the part covered by underwear.

Shapely arms, flat stomach, big bust…

Wait.

Bust?

Oh Isis. I had just fought a _woman_?

I sucked in a breath sharply. I heard my opponent gasp as well and try to hide her body. Quickly, I ripped off my cloak and handed it to her. She wrapped it around herself. It fell almost to her knees. Then she looked into my face… and if vampires could cry, she would be. I felt a strange jolt of recognition – but it passed quickly. All I felt was remorse for the poor girl. No doubt that was why she was crying – it would be a shock for anyone to get their clothes burnt away.

"_Benjamin._" She whispered. I jumped. How did she know my name?

"You don't remember me, do you?" she whispered. "I was just another one of your toys. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, right? Just another useless human you could forget. I've _seen_ you. Seen you with that girl. Your next victim, I presume."

"I…I don't understand," I said. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I loved you!" she shouted suddenly. "Even as you ripped out my throat trying to get at the blood… you were so, so thirsty… even as you realized your mistake, that it was too late and you either had to kill me or let me change… even as you ran away from me and left me bleeding… I still loved you. I thought I would forgive you. But I woke up. And I met others of your kind. They told me to find you, that they knew where you lived. They told me not to forgive, not to forget. You know who I am. You're faking this…bewilderment. You can't fool me again. Not now."

Suddenly, I realised. I realised who this red-eyed, vengeful vampire was. A thousand memories came flooding back, and I suddenly understood why I was afraid of the love I felt for Tia. I didn't want this to happen again.

_A beach. Two humans, laughing and holding hands. The sunset a single red gash against the black sky. _

FLASH.

_Six dark shadows, silhouetted against the sunlight. A man, barely more than a boy, cowering on the ground. _

"_He is special, this one. He will do great things."_

_A familiar voice. Or rather, one that would become familiar to him. _

_He liked the voice. He liked the way it spoke about him. The owner of the voice bent towards him. That's when the pain started. _

FLASH.

_Voices above him. The young man on the cot opening his eyes. Vivid, crimson eyes, so different from the sparkling, happy black they used to be. The dust motes hurting his eyes. The smell of Egypt magnified so that he could pick out the smell of someone brewing coffee five hundred metres away. Hearing amplified. He could pick up on the fact that out of the seven people in the room, including himself, none had heartbeats. _

FLASH.

_A dark alley._

"_Where have you been for the last year? You come back to me and ask that I take you in? What happened to you? I don't even see you in the face you have now." He hung his head._

"_I've been in Cairo," he said woodenly. She shivered at the sound of his voice. It was a voice which was grotesquely altered from the one she had known before. Known and loved._

"_I'm sorry… Benjamin. If that's who you actually are now."_

_Before she knew what hit her, a scrape of shoe on cement and cold lips pressed to her throat. Lying on her back on the alley floor, she knew she was in danger. She tried to breathe. _

_She regretted rejecting him. She knew she was taking a step away from what could have been forever. She knew she loved him. That was her last thought before teeth ripped into her throat. Dimly, she saw horrified realisation dawn on his face. He jumped off her and tried to stop the flow of blood… with no effect. He stepped back, sorrow etched in every movement. Then he ran back into the night and she curled into herself and screamed silently to avoid the pain._

I took a deep breath in. I had seen and felt what happened in the alley from her point of view. What I'd done to her. She had a right to hate me.

I looked at her. She was looking away, down into the darkness.

"Tassara." I whispered. She whipped around.

"Benjamin," she replied.

The breeze picked up and blew her black hair around her face in a stormy halo. She looked like a goddess, a goddess of vengeance. A power to be reckoned with. A terrifying aura of menace radiated from every part of her.

I took a deep breath and bared my throat.

"Go on," I murmured. "I deserve it."

She looked surprised for a moment. Then she regained her composure. "Oh no, Benjamin. I don't mean to kill you. I'm going to do much worse. You know the law. Humans can't know about our race. So before I accidentally let that slip to your lady love and watch the Volturi swoop down, I'm going make you hurt like never before."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked. Fear gripped me, the kind I hadn't felt since I was human, one hundred and fifty years ago.

That's when she stepped towards me and pressed her lips to mine.

It was horrible, the pain that ripped through me. It was sweet and full of anguish at the same time. I felt the pain she had felt as I ran away. It took my breath away. I tried to pull away but she locked her arms behind my neck in an iron grip. Her lips pushed against mine, trying to get a response. I refused, trying to yank away. It made her angry, I could tell. She tightened her arms around my neck and dragged my head down.

"Tassara!" I gasped when she stopped. "Please! Don't!"

"Does it hurt?" she asked seductively. "Does it make you feel the pain you caused me?" She pushed me against the alley wall.

"That's my gift, you know," she added conversationally. "Making other people feel pain."

There was no way to extricate myself from her arms. I struggled and twisted. I was worried… she was no newborn, she had been a vampire for over a hundred years. Yet she was so strong.

"I'm… sorry!" I gasped.

"I don't care!" she screamed back. "I can _never_ forgive you for what you did to me! Sorry is not enough! I want her! I want her blood, just so I can wave it in your face when she's dead!"

That made me snap.

So many people had gone after Tia's blood. Amun, in a thirst-driven haze. He didn't even like the girl. Raphael, bent on destroying the one who broke his heart. So similar to Tassara. And of course, Tassara herself.

In that instant, things changed.

I saw Tassara in a different light. What I had always suspected, even one hundred and fifty years ago, when we were two innocent humans. Tassara was not the angel I had thought she was. On the beach: I remembered another thing from the memory. Tassara's eyes flashing red as she looked at me. At the time, I had thought it was a reflection of the sunset. But I knew it was no reflection.

"What _are_ you?" I hissed in revulsion.

"Something which you are not. Something no one knows about. Something beyond your wildest dreams. I am stronger than a vampire, more fearsome than a werewolf. I am not angel nor demon. I am not some kind of twisted hybrid."

"Then what are you?" I gasped. Her fingers were actually causing me pain; her nails were digging into my diamond-hard skin.

"I am Tassara, the last remaining lamia on Earth."

"L-lamia?" I asked.

"We bring justice to the world. We destroy those who have done us wrong." I shivered at her voice, it had become deep and raspy, a terrifying change from the sweet musical tones it used to have. "We never forgive those who have wronged us. I gave up everything for you. My fellow lamia cast me out.

"In those last moments, while you ran, I still loved you, regardless of how I was an outcast because of you. And then your tribe of vampires invaded and killed my family of lamia."

I couldn't resist correcting her. "Coven," I told her through gritted teeth. "Not tribe. Coven."

"As you wish. Be it coven or tribe, you and your vampires destroyed my home, even though I was exiled from it. When I woke up and looked down at my new, stronger self, I knew that I was something different and I felt something inside me, a fire that told me to fight, to kill those who wronged me. I met a coven of vampires and they encouraged me. They tended the fire, making it grow bigger and bigger. Never had I felt anything so satisfying.

"And then I came here. And found you. I am stronger, faster, more dangerous and powerful than anyone on this planet. I affect vampires and humans in ways that even I don't understand. Even now, you are fighting for breath, when under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be breathing anyway."

I saw what she meant, unfortunately. I knew that in a fight against her, I couldn't win.

"So did I turn you into the monster you are now?" I asked. "Or did hate and irrational thoughts influence you? Think about it," I urged her as her expression darkened. "Was it really me? I changed you into the lamia-vampire. But did I turn you into the hate-filled creature you are? No. I didn't. You let the dark thoughts fester and poke at you. You got in with the wrong crowd and that's not your fault."

Her tightening fingers loosened for a minute.

"Please, Tassara," I begged her. "Please… let Tia alone. She doesn't deserve to die. She's had a hard life. If you want to kill someone, kill me."

I saw her focus on my neck, the smooth skin, bleached by the moonlight.

"It's a tempting idea, Benjamin, but no luck." She smiled seductively and let go of me.

"You'll get over it, eventually," she said over her shoulder, already walking away. And before I could react, she was running, out of sight in two seconds.

Something glistened on the ground. A vial, filled with blood. I had had it in my pocket all this time.

I pocketed it and started running. And when I reached the house, I was just in time to see Tassara bend over Tia and whisper something. With my strong hearing, I picked it up.

"That's what he is, Tia. I think you should get used to the fact that the one you love drinks human blood."

Then she disappeared. Tia turned her head slightly… and saw me. Her face twisted into a horrified mask and she screamed once, twice, thrice.

Tassara's voice suddenly whispered into my ear. I knew that she would be invisible, standing next to me, Tia completely unaware that the woman who would murder her was in the room with her.

"_When the moon is bright,_

_and you're walking alone,_

_beware the vampire_

_He is not well known."_

The childhood rhyme told to scare children echoed in my ears, even as I sensed Tassara walking away.

**A/N: Am sooooo sorry for the late update. =[  
I had exams so I was all caught up with studying etc. I hope I'm not the only person who hates History. In my opinion, the dude who invented the Silk Road should seriously be removed from history books. Him AND his stupid Road. **

**So anyway, I want to write another story as well as In The Candlelight and I created a poll on my profile. Please vote! Tell me what you'd like. The poll has been open for ages.  
Also, let me know what you thought of the chappie. I thought it was a little confusing and crappy but whatever floats your boat, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I only claim ownership of Tassara. =]**

**Thanks to: Mitali and Saloni for constantly reminding me to write in our IMs. Also, Alyaa, Neliz and Taka, for just being there. Love yoouu. =] Oh, and if you add up the Story Alerts and Favourite Story things I have, they come to more than my review count. I can see how many people are READING and not REVIEWING!**

**new york gal: Wow, you liked the flashbacks? Then I hope you like the (crappier) flashbacks in this chappie. I seriously couldn't do without your reviews. :D**

**'Twilight for eternity': Haha love youu Mitu. =] Hope you liked the chappie! Reviewww! AND tell me on MSN what you think!**

**Jade Taylor: I'm seriously flattered that you think In the Candlelight is your favourite! Wow... thanks so much. I'm glad you like it! Hope this chappie is up-to-standard! **


	8. Cliff

Around me, I felt the air turn to ice.

"He's a vampire, Tia," I heard the strange, beautiful lady say to me. Dimly, through the alarm bells in my head I thought _How does she know my name?_

But the thoughts soon disappeared. Panic took over my body. Who had I loved all this time? Had it all been a lie? Was it true that he only spent time with me to drink my blood at a later time?

_No_, a second voice sprung into life. _It was true. You didn't experience so much for a lie. There's no reason for you to doubt Benjamin now. You don't even know this woman!_

"It's not true…" I heard myself whisper.

"That's what he is, Tia. I think you should get used to the fact that the one you love drinks human blood."

Sweat ran down my neck in rivers.

As if from a distance, I registered the _thud, thud_ of my heart. It beat faster and harder and every breath that gasped through my teeth seemed inadequate.

I looked to my left… and gasped. The beautiful woman had disappeared. I heard a whisper of sound in the room and I turned my head instinctively.

I noticed three things simultaneously: one, the woman was standing in the doorway. Two, Benjamin was standing next to her with a horrified expression. Three, Benjamin's fingers dripped with blood.

My eyes locked onto his.

The woman walked away, more gracefully than I could believe. I watched her progress until she was out of sight. Then I returned my attention to Benjamin.

"Get away from me," I hissed as he made a move towards me.

"No! Tia, you don't understand!" he cried. Agony was clear in his voice. It almost made me want to forget about the vampire thing and just hug him. Almost. But not quite.

"I understand perfectly. I _know_ it's true."

"Wait – what?"

"I _see_ the blood on your fingers, Benjamin. Don't lie to me. You… you wanted to kill me all this time!"

"No! That's not true!" he shouted. But as he said so, he looked at his hand… he seemed surprised, as if he hadn't noticed the vivid red liquid dripping from his fingers. He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of glass, the remains of some vial. He pulled out the horrified expression again. It was an act, of course, I could see that now.

"Benjamin. I appreciate all you've done for me. But now Raphael is gone and there's no need for you to follow me around like a guard dog. I don't want to see you again." I almost added 'I'll miss you," but left it out. He could use it against me. Another way to get at my blood.

I swung my legs up from under the covers and over the side of the bed. Sitting up, I slipped on a new pair of shoes I had spotted by the bed and stood up. Gritting my teeth against the pain in my head, I took a hesitant step… and stumbled, almost hitting the dresser. Benjamin lifted a hand as if to help me, but I hissed at him. He stepped back, the pain in his face well-disguised, but not invisible.

Then I walked out the door and I didn't look back.

But I did say something, which I doubted he would be able to hear.

"I love you," I murmured.

Then I began the long walk home.

Each step was an eternity, or so it seemed. Until that point, there had been something terribly cliché about the word "heartbroken." But that was exactly how I felt; I couldn't describe the pain that ripped through me as I moved further and further away, forcing myself not to look back as I knew that I would not be able to resist running back to him.

And after that came the numbness. In some ways, it was worse than the pain. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't form rational thoughts which did not include jumping from high places or drinking poisonous substances. It was like my heart had given up, only retaining enough sanity to keep me alive.

It was so unfair. Why was I being held back from true love? Had I done something to offend Hathor, goddess of love?

And as I had that thought, something occurred to me. No one was keeping me back from true love… except _me. I _ was holding myself back!

I recalled the memory of the woman's face as she spoke. Something occurred to me as I played the memory in my head. As I denied that he was a vampire… there! A flash of contempt in her eyes. She hadn't cared for me at all.

Then I realised that I had been looking for it in a memory and I was probably just searching for excuses to go back. I curled into a tight ball again and closed my eyes.

_Stupid girl. You don't know what you're missing out on by not going back._

_**Don't give her bad advice. That boy is bad news. Stay away from**__** him**__**, sweetheart. **_

_Oh, so _I'm_ giving her bad advice? You're keeping her from something that makes her happy!_

_**I'm keeping her from death! **_

_Happiness!_

_**Death!**_

_Happiness!_

"Isis." I groaned "Shut up, both of you!"

Unfortunately, I argued with myself the whole night. And finally reached a conclusion…

It was probably never Benjamin's intention to hurt me. Which meant that… that woman was dangerous. Very dangerous.

I had to find Benjamin.

But not now. It was three in the morning and he would probably be asleep. My mind spiralled back and I realised that I had, in total, only been with Benjamin for a total of eight meetings. Was that really enough time to fall in love so deeply?

Unbidden, a memory wound its way into my mind, momentarily distracting me from Benjamin.

My parents had met each other by the river Nile. My mother was drawing water and my father had been rowing a boat full of goods downriver. Before the day was out, my father went to see my mother's parents. And that was that. They were married the next month.

So were eight meetings enough to fall in love with someone?

Absolutely.

Then, contented and tired, I fell asleep. Throughout the night, my mind swirled with dreams of Benjamin.

*****

I woke up wrapped in blankets, and for once, completely able to talk. The cold morning air hadn't affected me as it usually did. Well, it seemed the bandages around my throat were good for _something_. Strange though... I wasn't wrapped in blankets when I went to sleep... in all honesty, I'd expected to be an icicle when I awoke. Hmm... it really was puzzling.

I tried to remember last night, before I fell asleep. I must have been very tired – I couldn't remember anything. Only hazy trains of thought. Before I reached home; _that_ part was clear. Painfully clear. I couldn't remember anything about blankets. But what other explanation was there? I must have covered myself before sleeping.

The pain had started up again, fiery, pinning me down. It was worse than being cut by Raphael's blade, worse by far. Worse than the rejection of my parents. Worse than being shunned by my group. My breath began coming in short little gasps. But it didn't last long.

And now, in the day, it was very clear as to what I must do.

My parents were in another country and we hadn't spoken for years. Not after the Fight anyway.

My friends wouldn't miss me anyway.

What did I have to lose?

It wouldn't be too hard to get a ride into the hills. Being driven was too much to hope for; I'd have to hire a horse for the journey. And from there... well, it wouldn't be too hard. Nothing could be worse than the pain I was feeling now. But before I did it, I needed to write some letters.

_**Mom, **_I wrote.

_**I want you to know that I forgive you. **_

_**Tia.**_

Hands shaking, I sealed the envelope and wrote my mother's address carefully on it. Then I moved onto the next piece of paper.

_**Benjamin, I **_-

I stopped there. My hand was shaking too much to write. I gave myself a few minutes to calm down, then I took up my pen and continued writing.

_**Benjamin, **_

_**I'm sorry. About a lot of things. But mostly, I'm sorry that I trusted you. Please don't misunderstand; I'm not angry. Not anymore. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Tia.**_

I sealed the envelope, wrote his address on the front and tucked both envelopes into my jacket pocket. Then I looked around my room for the last time. I nodded briskly, stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

It didn't take long for me to find a ride. I had a contact at the nearest stable and she let me take a horse for the day. I was surprised by how easily mounting and riding came to me. A memory entered my mind, back from the days when my family was still one unit. A five year old me sat astride a huge brown horse. My father's strong arms curved around me, holding tight to the reins. _"Hold on!" he says to me, and kicks the horse. It leaps forward and I scream with fright at the speed. He laughs and reins the horse in. "Was that fun?" he asks. And despite my shock, I'm smiling. "Yes," I say. _

I smiled sadly as I returned to the present. That was over now. Wouldn't happen again. But nevertheless, I held onto the memory as I rode through Alexandria, past the dark forest, past all the houses and into the hills.

It seemed to me that the world was particularly beautiful that day. The hills stretched into the distance, such a vibrant, healthy green it hurt my eyes. Flowers peeped out from the soil and waved gently in the breeze. The sunlight seemed to beautify anything it touched. Exhaling in wonder, I reined the horse in and looked around me in joy. Earth was sending me off into the next world in the most fabulous way possible. It almost made me turn around and head back to my home – but then I remembered the pain. The betrayal. As soon as I thought that, an aching numbness started in the pit of my stomach. I began hyperventilating again, and I had to dismount so that I wouldn't startle the horse. I curled up amidst the flowers until my breathing had slowed, then I left the horse and walked slowly to the top of the hill, where a separate path led to an abrupt drop off. I knew these hills well; I had come here often with friends. That was how I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and exactly how I would do it.

My heart thumped faster as I stepped onto the rough path that led to the drop-off. My plan was simple – don't look down and keep walking. I persuaded myself that it was only a short way down. Only a little. And even if it wasn't, it would at least be a quick end. My steps grew steadier, and soon I was striding along at a pace that, when I reached the drop off, I didn't even notice that I was falling for a minute. Then the wind was rushing through my hair and I screamed with exhilaration.

I fell, down into the blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyeaa. God, I feel like a bitch, I haven't updated in forever! :((  
Blame that terrible thing called writers' block. Eesh. Not to mention, it's so effing SHORT! Anyway. As I took so long to update, you'd think this chapter would be sort of up-to-standard. But no, it's not. Feel free to dis me, or make up rude songs about me.  
Or, if you like it, REVIEW! :D :D  
Also, I managed to finally deal with this chapter thanks to 'Twilight for eternity' and SalluSocialites. You know I love you. :)) **

**Thanks to:  
- Fiery-Cherry-Princess12  
- Neeyam  
- -irish8642  
- onimaster818  
- RidesOnPegasus  
- Jade Taylor  
- TwERd xP  
- Catriel  
- 13WolfGirl13**

**And, as always, to new york gal, Mitu and Sallu. xx **

**new york girl: THANK YOU! Phew... I thought everyone would hate the flashbacks. Ugh. And I know you'll stop reading In The Candlelight after this shitty chapter. I'm crying in advance. :'(**

**Mitu: d00de. Go ahead and email with angry accusations and full caps. I deserve it. :((**

**BiteMe21: I know, right? The Silk Road is terrible. And this new school year, we're dong World War I. I kind of lost track of who started it. :( And I love that you love Tassara! I hope this chapter is okay... she's not in it...**

**SalluSocialites: I swear. Nayantu just makes me tear out my hair whenever I read it in the email! EMAIL MEEEE. Tell me how bad this chapter is! :(((((( **

**xoxo**


	9. Awakening

**l****Awakening – Chapter One of Part Two**

I woke.

My eyes were sharper, I realised. A lightbulb was positioned directly above me and I noticed an eighth colour at the edge of the spectrum which I couldn't name.

The second thing I noticed was my sense of smell. I picked out coffee brewing, and with my new, sharper ears, I estimated the shop to be over five hundred metres away. The smell was strangely unappetizing.

One by one, I honed in on my senses.

Everything was newer, brighter, sharper, like a shiny present that wanted to be opened. And I wanted to open it too. I wanted to explore my new body, see what I had become.

But with that thought, I froze in the middle of the rush of sensations.

What _had _I become? What _was _I?

The whiff of coffee came again, and with it, I heard a rush of flowing blood, of a healthy heart pumping away under a thin, very thin layer of skin. _So_ easy to bite through. And the _scent_...

A flare of pain seared up my throat, and I gasped, making my first sound since waking up. The door of the room I was in opened quietly. Someone walked in, head covered by a cloak, but the stride seemed familiar, and I struggled to place it.

"Kebi?" I asked. The figure drew back her hood and Kebi's face smiled down at me.

"Hello, Tia," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed. "So strong, so fresh, so... thirsty..." I trailed off. What had happened to me?

I cast my mind back, past the pain of transforming – I skipped over that part quickly – and back to my last memory. It was of flying, of falling, of complete freedom. It was exhilarating.

Kebi was studying my face. "Tia? Do you know what you are?"

Mutely, I shook my head.

"You're a vampire, Tia."

When I was human, this sort of thing would have made my head reel and I would have clutched onto something for support. But now... I froze.

Memories clicked together in my head. Pictures flashed before my mind's eye.

Was it possible?

Benjamin's face. Amun. Kebi. The waiter at the coffee shop. The strange lady who spoke to me...about...Benjamin... being... a vampire?

So. It was true.

"Yes, Tia. It was true."

"Huh?" I asked, taken aback. I must have thought aloud.

I stood swifly, casting off my blankets. The tiled floor no longer felt cold to my icy, diamond hard soles. Benjamin had lied to me after all

He had _lied._

My vision was suddenly tinged with red, and my fingers unconsciously clenched into fists.

"Where is Benjamin?" I asked calmly and politely. Kebi suddenly looked shifty.

"I'm not entirely sure, Tia. The last time I saw him, he was going outside."

"Bullshit," I hissed. "He's hiding in your room."

"How did you know that?" Kebi asked, obviously startled. In truth, I didn't know myself. It was as if a sixth sense had flicked on in my brain. I cast my eyes in the direction of the other room and I saw a silhouette outlined in blue crouched against a wall. My feet unconsciously carried me in that direction, and I walked forward with my eyes closed, until an obstruction blocked my way. My eyelids flicked open and I hissed irritatedly.

"Please, Tia," Kebi implored, ignoring my cold, red eyes. "Please... don't hurt Benjamin. He's like my son. Please..."

I looked in her eyes, and for a minute I was thrown. I saw a deep, strong love for Benjamin and Amun. I saw protective instincts flaring in response to my attack-mode stride. And I didn't see anything for me except wariness.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. From murky human memories, there was always affection in Kebi's eyes. That had changed. And I knew that I wanted to see that affection again. Something inside me broke.

"Fine," I conceded, avoiding Kebi's eyes. "I won't hurt him." She looked relieved.

"Physically," I added, walking away. I didn't look back. I reached Kebi's room and pushed open the door. Benjamin was sitting there and he didn't look like he was hiding anymore. He just looked expectant. A wave of pain rippled through me at the sight of his face. It infuriated me. How many times had he lied to me, hurt me? It was stupid to hurt over him.

I took two deliberate steps towards him. Suddenly, he spoke.

"What was the first thing you smelled, Tia?" he asked me. I flinched at the sound of his voice. He ignored me. "Was it coffee brewing, by any chance?"

I was a bit thrown for a minute. I had come here to do the talking, and now...

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"There's a coffee maker about five hundred metres away. He passes by this house every morning. And when I first changed, I had to fight so hard not to sink my teeth into him, because the thirsty, drowsy humans would notice me for sure. If Kebi hadn't entered and distracted you, you'd be out there now, wouldn't you?"

He rose, and came closer to me. My fingers clenched into fists.

"You can resist it, can't you?" Benjamin said. His breath, cool and sweet-scented, brushed against my face. I resisted the urge to inhale deeply. His voice slipped into the background and I just focused on his scent and his how his lovely deep voice rose and fell.

"...surely you don't want to hurt me, Tia..."

That did it. I snapped out of my reverie and saw that Benjamin had fixed a pleading look on his face.

The lying bastard.

My hand moved without me consciously ordering it to. I grasped him by the back of his neck and pulled his face close to mine.

"Do you know why I jumped off that cliff, Benjamin?" I taunted, waiting for that fake flash of pain. It came. He hid it quickly, though.

"I jumped so that you couldn't get my blood. And guess what? Just when I thought I could safely go to the afterlife, I woke up. Back in _your_ house."

"Tia – " he tried to intercede. I didn't let him This time, there wouldn't be any mind games.

"No, Benjamin. I loved you. Past tense," I added when he looked hopeful. "And you lied to me," I continued. "Even after that woman... Tassara or whatever her name is... even after she told me and I saw the blood on your fingers, _still_ you lied. I might have forgiven you if you at least told the truth. But you lied, and not only that, you turned _me _into a monster as well." I shook my head in disgust, but a stab of pity erupted inside me when I looked up at his face. At the word "monster", his face had contorted into something only real, bone-deep pain could create.

I pulled myself together. I had to finish up and get the H-E- double L out of here. Avoiding his eyes, I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm leaving, Benjamin. You can't get my blood anymore, what use am I to you?"

"Tia - !" he cried. I closed my eyes and blocked the part of my mind which so badly wanted to stay.

"Goodbye, Benjamin," I said lightly. "It's been fun."

Then I walked out of the front door with a slight, sad smile for Kebi and ran all the way to my dormitory. I collected all my possessions, including a sock stuffed with my savings from my job at the local stationery store. There was no time to give my notice the traditional way, and besides that, no one would recognise me with my new face, I realised when I looked in the mirror.

I walked right past the mirror in the hall, then I paused and rewound. Was that really me?

The woman in the mirror was a goddess. It couldn't be me. She had vivid crimson eyes and her nose was straight and fine. Her beautiful skin was flawless and diamond-hard and every curve of her body was defined.

Was it really me?

I touched my hair. The goddess in the mirror mimicked me.

The strands of gorgeous, shining hair felt so alien in my fingers. I wasn't used to the softness, and I was acutely aware of every separate hair in a strand.

From the next room, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of movement. People were waking and getting ready for the day. A quick glance at the clock told me it was five in the morning. Another fleeting look at the calendar told me that it was three days ago that I had jumped off the cliff.

As sounds of movement resounded from all sides, I decided to move. It wouldn't do for the humans to notice me – or I to notice them, and their veins, chock full of hot, sweet blood. Swiftly jumping into action, I grabbed my things and crept out through the back window. Everything, both physical and mental seemed easy to me.

_Someday,_ I told myself. _Someday, when you've escaped from Benjamin completely, you can test yourself. Find out what your body is capable of._

I comforted myself with the thought that soon, very soon, I'd be free from Benjamin. He wouldn't be able to track me down if I were in a different city.

I had no definite plan, just that I was going to Cairo and that a train for it left at nine o'clock. It would take me about three hours to reach there. When I actually _got _there… well, I'd find somewhere to stay and get a job. Wouldn't be hard with my new face.

Getting to the train station was easy enough – getting onto a train was different. As soon as I got close enough to smell the humans, my throat ripped into flames like throwing sparks into a tank of oil. Luckily for me, I got a hold on myself before I got out of control.

It was apparent to me that I needed to feed – pronto.

I slunk into a secluded side alley and waited for someone to come along. Someone did, and it was a young man, very handsome for a human. He was shouting profanities at someone I couldn't see and more colourful language echoed back to me from their end of the alley. Their noise got softer and softer as they left the alley and went back into central Alexandria. The young man that I had first seen, however, was still staggering in my direction.

Studying him critically, I deduced that he was either drunk or hurt. After the scent of his breath reached my face, I knew he wasn't drunk.

And after the smell of his breath – ugh, I could tell _exactly_ what he'd had for breakfast – came the scent of blood.

He was bleeding.

Unable to control myself, I jumped out into his path, startling him. Before he had time to say more than "Aa-!" I had pounced.

As if they were on Autopilot, my teeth found the exact place where the blood flow concentrated. They cut easily through the thin covering of skin and I drank down his blood until I there wasn't anything left.

Disgusted with myself, I shoved his corpse off me. What had I become?

I checked up and down the alley for people, but there was no one. Then I checked my clothes. No blood. Good. I left the man's body in the dirt of the alley, murmuring a quick prayer to the gods with an apology attached to the end. Feeling able to control myself, I ran back to the train station, hoping that there was still a ticket left for me.

"One ticket to Cairo, please," I asked the fat man behind the ticket counter. He gave me a slow once-over that made me feel so exposed that I wanted to hide my body. Then he tapped in my request and printed my ticket. I thanked him and turned to leave. Before I could, some more men joined him behind the counter.

"Hey Ra – wouldn't mind getting _that _one into my bed. What say you, eh man?" One of them nudged the fat one.

"You said it, man. I'd love to get my hands on those curves!" They leered at me, focusing their gazes on an area a little below my neck.

Anger mounted inside me. I turned and flipped them a view of my middle finger. One of them reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, darling, we won't hurt you…" one of them said. I slapped him across his face with more force than I knew I had; he flew halfway across the room and hit a pillar. The others looked on with sudden fear, but with a glance from the fat guy, they advanced on me again. They obviously thought four of them could overpower me.

They had another think coming.

Unfortunately, before I could smash them into powder, someone intervened.

"Didn't you know that it's bad manners to touch a lady without her permission?" a voice asked. A grunt came from behind me and I assumed that the unknown person had cinched fat boy in an armlock.

I turned around to face my savior – and gasped.

He was a vampire. Like me.

When he caught sight of my face, he also seemed surprised. Fat guy took advantage of his distraction to try and free himself, with no luck. The strange vampire picked fat guy up by the scruff of his neck and slung him into the other three, causing all of them to end up sprawled against a pillar.

It was strange, but I hadn't noticed any security around the station at all. Normally they would have intervened long before the strange vampire could.

"I'm Alejandro," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I put my hand in his and he clasped it gently before letting go, as was respectful.

"Tia," I replied, absorbed in the sound of his voice. He had a very nice accent, something Spanish, I'd guess. It made me think of warm things like barrels of honey and melting chocolate.

"Where are you going to? If you don't mind me asking," he added.

"No, it's fine," I replied. "I'm going to Cairo… hoping to find a job somewhere there."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong… but are you a very new vampire? Your eyes are not dark red like mine, they're a very vivid crimson."

"No, no… I am new to this life. In fact, I just woke up this morning," I told him. He seemed a bit surprised, so I asked him why.

"Are you not dying to feed on all the humans around?" he asked. "Your thirst must be unbearable."

I frowned as I considered this. "Maybe so," I conceded, "but I just satisfied my thirst. I'm alright for now."

"Still, you are admirably strong for such a new vampire." I nodded my head in thanks. "I'm going to Cairo as well," he added. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," I said. "Any company is fine with me."

He held the door of the carriage courteously open for me and I climbed in, feeling a bit like a queen. He followed me to my compartment and sat opposite me.

"Is it alright if I ask why you're going to Cairo?" he said.

"That's… a little personal," I replied. "But to put it simply, I need to get away from Alexandria. For many reasons."

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm leaving because I'm trying to make some honest money. I feel ashamed to admit it, but I've been stealing money so far. You should see my house," he laughed. "Full to the brim of creature comforts – except, obviously, human food."

"What kind of job are you looking for?" I asked?

He shrugged. "Anything, I guess. As long as I can keep some dignity."

I laughed with him and soon he changed the subject. The train ride was interesting and enjoyable – far from what I expected. I was sorry when the train groaned to a stop at Cairo station.

"Will I see you again?" Alejandro asked me, as the train lurched off like it was going to collapse under a hedge.

"That depends. I don't really have definite lodgings yet, so that's my first mission. I can put myself up in a hotel for the night, I suppose. Where are you staying?"

"I have a house in west Cairo. I'll give you the address." He wrote it on a scrap of paper and presented it to me.

After tucking it safely in my pocket, I turned to leave, my heart suddenly sinking. What was I doing, alone in a city of this magnitude?

Alejandro stepped close behind me. He seemed to sense my anxiety.

"Remember _querida_," he whispered, making my skin tingle, "you _are _a vampire." Then he was gone.

And somehow, his words did fill me with confidence.

It wasn't hard to get a taxi from the train station. And then even easier when I checked into the cheapest hotel I could find. A total fleapit, but it wasn't like I'd be sleeping there. No, I'd be looking for my next meal.

The thought didn't fill me with revulsion, and I took that as a bad sign. I was already turning into a monster, was I? I worriedly chewed my lip as I sat down on the bed.

Since I didn't want to think about it further, I put it off and went looking for a job. With my new face, I easily hooked a spot as a waitress somewhere in west Cairo. My first shift went excellently.

I could see other waitresses eyeing me enviously as I got suggestive glances from the men in the café. Oh well, I thought. It was only to be expected.

It was on my second day of work that I met Alejandro. Since I was on duty, I greeted him as I would any other customer. But when I knew no one was looking, I spared him as wink. As I turned around, he slipped a note into my palm. Then he stood up, stretched and left.

I excused myself to the ladies' room and quickly unfolded the note.

_**Meet me outside when your shift is over. – A**_

I glanced at the clock. My shift ended in ten minutes. Reluctantly, wishing I could go outside right away, I returned to the café.

The next ten minutes seemed to crawl by, the way time always does when you're wishing for it to go faster. I laid tables and served customers, impatiently glancing at the clock. At last, the ten minutes passed and I left the restaurant with a smile and a wave.

Alejandro waited silently outside, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded. His muscles stood out in lean definition. I almost drooled, he looked so good.

"Hi," I said shyly, stepping closer to him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hi, Tia," he replied. He started to lead the way down a side alley.

"Where are we going?" I asked, keeping pace easily.

"My house," he answered. "I thought you might like to stay there instead of that fleapit you took a room in."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "That's… really kind of you."

"It's not a problem, " he replied, smiling at me. We chatted about this and that and soon we were facing a beautiful, small house. It was sheltered by tall plants all around, and it had a wide, sweeping balcony curving around it.

Alejandro held the door open for me and I smiled at him as I passed through the doorframe. My mind automatically skipped back to when he had held the door of the train open for me.

"You'll be sleeping here," he told me, opening the door of a spacious, comfortable room. "Is this alright? I could get you something else like a painting of some sort…" he trailed off, waiting for my response.

"No, no, this is perfectly fine. I'll be fine. Thank you." He watched me look around for a minute, then withdrew.

After five minutes, I sat down on the bed. There was no need to; I could have stood in the same position for a month, but I wanted to be as human as possible.

The aroma of blood came floating down the hallway and, as if in a trance, I followed it to the living room. Alejandro had poured some blood into a mug and was chugging it down. I stared at him curiously for a minute, wondering how he had got it.

"Stole it from the hospital," he explained. "That's my gift. I tell the nurses or whoever's on duty to get it for me then I tweak their minds so that they'll forget about it. Sounds evil, I know," he added, noting my expression, "but it wasn't going anywhere. This stuff was meant for blood transfusions, which by the way, no one needed. Not to mention, I prefer stealing over cold-blooded murder."

My hands twitched involuntarily. I wanted to snatch the cup from his grasp. He didn't miss it.

"I was just about to come and offer you some." He held out the cup. If I hadn't been so thirsty, I would've felt embarrassed at the way I snatched the cup and glugged the delicious liquid down.

"More?" I requested. Alejandro smiled and refilled the cup. I drank it more slowly this time, trying to identify what the taste reminded me of. I thought about it for almost a full five minutes, then shook my head. No, I couldn't pinpoint it.

When I finished, I put the cup to the side and with a happy smile for Alejandro, I went back to my room. I wanted to change out of my waitressing clothes – I looked like a plastic doll in them. Digging around in my bag, I found a t-shirt and a pair of loose-baggy pants – both of which had belonged to my father. I closed my curtains and turned my back to the door. Unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. Then I grabbed the other shirt and eased it on.

Since I wanted to change my underwear, I turned and headed for the connected bathroom – and gasped.

Because someone was standing in the doorway.

As soon as my eyes had reached his face, I realized that it was Alejandro, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed before that he was standing there.

"A-Alejandro," I stammered. "How long – how long have you been --?"

"Through the entire performance," he said with the hint of a smirk. He took a deliberate step towards me and gave me a slow once-over, from my head to my toes. He took another step, bringing us nose to nose, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. His hand lifted and caressed my cheek gently. His other hand reached around and curled around my waist. Then, very slowly, he bent and kissed me.

It was… quite boring, really. There weren't any fireworks, no spark, no chemistry, no… nothing. But I enjoyed it while it lasted. His lips, despite their hardness, felt soft to me and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck.

In the back of my head, a sixth sense flickered on. Someone other than myself or Alejandro was in the room.

But Alejandro's lips were still pressed to mine, and I couldn't concentrate. It was only when a strangled, choking gasp came from behind us that we broke apart. We turned around. Both hissing defensively, we noted the intruder's scent and appearance.

Smell – familiar. Something I'd smelled before, definitely vampire, but I was still dizzy from our kiss and I moved on.

Black hair.

Well-muscled.

Expensive-looking clothes.

Brown skin with a strange chalky pallor.

And red eyes. Eyes that were… disconcertingly familiar.

Oh Isis…

I stopped dead in the middle of categorizing the vampire's features.

"Tia?" he said in a voice that sounded half strangled.

His face was twisted, contorted in what could only be pain – and anger. Most of which appeared to be directed at me.

"Benjamin." I replied stonily.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. :)**

**So, I'm really sorrrryyyyy this update took so long! Actually, the chappie's been ready for weeeeksss. But I forgot to upload. I know. Smart, ain't it?  
So... song of the week: Love Remains The Same by Gavin Rossdale. Listen to it, it's damn sweet. :)**

**PixieFlies: Damn, I'm sorry. And yeah. I hated the last chapter too. :( Hope this one is up-to-standard! **

**new york gal: Aaaah, I can't update without seeing your review. :) Hope you like the chapter! :DD**

**'Twilight for eternity' : Hahah. :P You know you're the only one who actually liked the last chapter, right? :P**

**SalluSocialites: Yay! The next chappie is up! :) Hope you like it!**

**_As always, my love to: Alyaa, Neliz, Taka, YooJin, Andreas, Saloni, Mitali and Mridula._**

**P.S. One more thing... I'd like you to go back and read chapter 8 again, because I posted only the draft last time. Sorry, guys. :(**


	10. An Intermission

**Hey guys. Really, really sorry that this is not an update but you should know that chapter 10 Is half-finished! And I'm making it really good. Just for you. And for my conscience, because it's been eating away at me. Feel free to call me names, tell me my story sucks because I don't update it… I deserve it.**

**But first, let me give you my reasons for not updating in God-knows how long.**

** I had exams. Was studying, had no time to write.**

** I was in India the last month. Since I had nothing to do, I wanted to write, but my laptop was at home and I didn't have a backup of the chapter.**

** I am currently writing an original story. From my own imagination. So I don't have much time for this.**

** I'm also currently writing a Hunger Games fanfic too – writing, not typing. It will not be posted… for a long time. And it's on hiatus till I'm done with my original story.**

**A reassurance:**

** I am writing. I swear. Six pages already.**

**And some bad news:**

** For the _Mirrors _readers, the story is on hiatus. Indefinitely. Probably permanently but I can't say. I'm better at _reading _House of Night than _writing_ it.**

**love, ntz96**


	11. Fearless

**Benjamin's POV**

I stood with one hand pressed to the wall. I could imagine Tia's slender, beautiful new body on the other side of the wall. I suddenly heard footsteps, and I shrunk behind a column, wishing I could light this vampire on fire. I'd tracked her scent, noted that on the way here, it was mixed with someone else's. Then I'd peeked in through the window and seen him.

I guessed that he was from Spanish origins. The typical vampiric pallor had affected his skin tone in almost exactly the same way it had affected mine.

"Alejandro," I suddenly heard Tia stutter. I closed my eyes and sunk into the sound of her musical voice. "How long have you - ?"

"Through the entire performance," he replied. I could hear a smirk in his voice, and I felt like slapping it off his face. A silence descended and to pass the time, I imagined flinging a ball of fire at Alejandro. I heard the rustle of clothing as someone moved and then the sound of skin on skin. I couldn't stop my curiosity and I slid around the corner.

And gasped.

Dozens of feeling flooded through me in the same second - anger, hurt, betrayal, sorrow – as I stepped around the corner and saw what was happening.

Tia, twined into Alejandro and his arms pressing into her back, pushing her closer to him. Asshole. To stop myself from hitting him, I turned and stared into Tia's eyes, letting all my anger and sorrow show. "Tia?" I whispered. It sounded loud in the quiet room.

Indecision flickered across her face. Her face was so different. I hadn't missed that when I had walked in, she had acted like a stranger, categorizing my appearance.

"Benjamin," she replied.

**Tia's POV**

I stared across the small room at Benjamin. Alejandro, perplexed, was staring between us.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked.

Well? Did we? It was a hard question to answer. I didn't even know his father's name, yet our emotional bond went so deep. The silence lasted for several minutes.

Finally, Alejandro spoke. "I thought I smelled something different in the house, but I wasn't sure."

Neither of us said anything. I traced Benjamin's features with my eyes, that hard jaw line, the sculpted nose and the wide, expressive eyes – a face which I knew so well and yet seemed like a stranger's face to me.

No one moved.

After a silence that seemed to last hours – and who knew if it did or didn't? We were vampires, we lived for eternity, time flowed differently – Alejandro cleared his throat. "I'll er… just go get some more blood from the… yes. We'll talk over drinks. Yes." And he hurried from the room, leaving me and Benjamin staring at each other through eyes that steadily became more and more slitted.

He took a step towards me and I hissed defensively. He skittered back, like a nervous horse, and held up his hands. "Tia, Tia… calm down! Can we talk?"

"There. Is. Nothing. To. Say." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Tia, come on. You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you." He winced. I could guess what was going through his head – _Oh, sure. You would never do anything to hurt her? How about keeping your vampire-ness a secret and letting Tassara spill it for you? Oh, and what about changing her into a vampire? Sure, that was completely painless._

I bit my tongue to keep the hateful words back. "Get out, Benjamin," I ordered him.

"There's no need for that," a smooth voice interjected. Alejandro was back, cups of blood in hand. "I don't mind if he stays here. That way, you two can work out your problems _and _ I can get to know you better." He gave me a charming smile and handed me a mug. I gave him a dark look, but took a sip anyway, so that I could avoid looking at Benjamin's face. The blood rushed down my throat, giving me a boost of confidence and strength.

"As you wish, Alejandro," I murmured. "Now, would you excuse me? I'd like to be alone."

"Of course!" they said in unison. I didn't miss the hateful glare that Benjamin shot Alejandro. It made my dislike for him increase tenfold, and I swiftly pushed them out of the room, slamming the door in their faces before I attacked him.

Turning back to my bed, I sank onto it and rested my head in my hands. Thoughts whirled dizzily through my head. What was I to do?

Benjamin. Was. Here.

In the place that I thought I'd be able to forget him and move on! How was it possible?

I mulled over it for a while, but I couldn't find an answer. Giving up, I reached for the cup of blood on my bedside table and glugged it down. Then I closed my eyes and lay back down. The bed was useless to me, since I felt no muscle strain or need to sleep, but I wanted to enjoy a minute of being human. I closed my eyes, reveling in the darkness. Being alone with myself was all I needed. Well, as alone as I could be, anyway. I knew enough about my new life to tell that both of the other vampires in the house would be able to hear my every breath.

I needed air. But I didn't know enough about Cairo to go to a place where I could find some space.

I would just have to explore.

I pulled open the curtains. I hadn't noticed that they were closed before. The darkness was comforting to me. I could see perfectly well in the darkness anyway. But as soon as I pushed the dark, heavy material aside, the room burst with light. My shift had ended at eleven last night. It looked to be about 7 am. I frowned in confusion. I must have been at Alejandro's house longer than I thought.

I let the curtain fall again and checked my reflection in the mirror. Not a hair out of place. It sounded vain, even to myself, but I knew that my face would rival even that of the most beautiful woman in Egypt. It would rival all but another vampire's.

Standing in front of the window again, I looked for the latch and pulled at it gently. It came away easily, but with a grating sound of rust that indicated it hadn't been opened in years. Huh. It must have been more jammed than I realized with my enhanced strength.

I climbed onto the windowsill, careful of my skirts, and prepared to jump. Instinctually, I knew that anything physical would come with great ease – a polar opposite to my previous life. I inhaled and bent my knees slightly – which was when a set of footsteps quietly padded into the room.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Benjamin said.

I gritted my teeth against the desire to sigh at the sound of his voice.

"Don't _order _me around," I snarled. I almost regretted the hostile tone of my voice, but when I turned to look at his face, I felt waves of anger surging back. His features were almost blank, almost apathetic. If I looked closer, I could see a tinge of hurt and anger deep in his eyes, but then I inwardly slapped myself for imagining things that were against the rules.

"Tia, have you looked at yourself? You can't go out in the daytime."

Strange. What was he talking about? I looked down at the flawless skin on my arms and gasped.

The surface of my skin sparkled – literally – as if hundreds of diamonds had been embedded in the surface. It was so beautiful – a word I had never applied to myself before. I stroked my skin, wondering if what Benjamin had done to me was really a gift or a curse.

"If you had waited before leaving, I would have explained everything about being a v-vam… one of us to you. But you just left." He continued in a softer tone, "I was going crazy wondering if Alexandrians were scared out of their minds and were coming to hunt you down with pitchforks. Not that pitchforks would hurt you anyway, though," he added with an odd little chuckle. Nervous, I guessed. I glanced at his eyes and noticed them flicking around. Yes, nervous.

I smiled, pleased with myself. I had never been good at reading people. This vampirization had changed that.

I listened closely and heard Alejandro pacing in the kitchen. Tense? Pff. I could handle myself. Even while being new to this world, I could tell that there was enormous, massive strength in my arms.

I turned my head slightly to the right and almost had an aneurysm. I had somehow been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Benjamin coming closer to me, so close that if I turned my head a little more, our lips would have met.

As tempting as it was to lean in a little further, the rational side of my brain cautioned me against it. _Benjamin? You're thinking about kissing __**Benjamin**__? Are you nuts?_

Before I could say anything, Benjamin whispered, so softly that I wouldn't be able to hear with human ears. "I could show you now," he murmured. His breath whooshed into my face. It was sweet scented and seemed to be a perfectly balanced combination of some of the most beautiful scents. Orange, lilac, chocolate, sea salt… a thousand things that shouldn't have gone well together but did.

"Show me what?" I breathed, intoxicated somewhat by his closeness.

"Tell you _everything _about being a vampire. All the information you need to know to survive in this world. Just say yes, Tia…"

That snapped me out of my odd trance. Inwardly, I slapped myself. Outwardly, I slapped Benjamin.

"Get _out _of my space," I hissed. He skittered back with a startled expression. I had realized what he was doing – manipulating and lying, as always. He had wanted me to get mesmerized by him, and I almost had. Luckily for me, he had blown it.

He must have seen the thoughts on my face, because he quickly exclaimed, "No, Tia! Don't think that. I _want _ you to know about being a vampire. I'm not trying to manipulate you." His voice was suffused with care, and what sounded like a sincere, desperate plea.

For one moment, my heart tore. I got a clear picture in my head of Benjamin and I sitting on a swing together, laughing with our hands intertwined.

"Tia?" Benjamin's voice interrupted my vision. I snapped my head around, startled.

"Sorry. I spaced out for a second there." He smiled. It was probably the first half-civil response he had gotten from me since my change.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me, obviously wanting to push his luck. My eyes narrowed. "Wrong question?" Benjamin asked with a cheeky grin that made me feel a rush of affection.

"Get out," I said, controlling my facial expressions before they gave away my feelings.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." His face fell a little, but I forced myself to believe it was my imagination and turned away, even though it hurt.

I heard his footsteps going down the stairs and I sank down onto the bed again.

The kitchen door opened. I could hear the rushing noise it made while sweeping over the floor.

"Drink?" I heard Alejandro ask.

"Only if it's red," I heard Benjamin laugh. Alejandro joined in, his deep, warm chuckle making me tingle. The fridge door opened and shut. I heard something being poured into a mug and even from upstairs, I could smell it. I ignored it and the burn in my throat, holding my breath.

I began to rethink things. If I was doomed to a life of only night, it complicated matters. I knew there were places on Earth that hardly ever saw the light of day, always under the shadow of ever-present clouds but every fibre of my being rebelled against leaving Egypt, or even Africa in general. I loved the sunlight and the heat that beat against my skin. I loved the flies and the dusty roads and the smell of the bazaar.

And now I couldn't have any of it, thanks to Benjamin. Great. Mentally, I notched up another black mark on his list.

The sound of voices coming closer jolted me out of my trance.

"Tia?" I heard Alejandro. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon, but you have Benjamin for company."

Oh, sure. The person I was trying hardest to avoid was now my babysitter. But another thought occurred to me:

"Alejandro, it's daylight. How will you go out without causing car accidents?"

He had entered the passageway outside my room by now, and was standing outside the door, as was respectable. He winked at me. "I have my ways."

'Teacchhhhh meeeeee,' I wanted to whine, but instead I smiled back at him and wished him a good time. He nodded his head and withdrew. I heard the front door open and close softly, leaving me alone with _him_.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, becoming as still as a statue. I heard Benjamin's quiet breathing, and his murmured "Tia?", but I didn't acknowledge him besides adopting what I hoped was a stony and dismissive demeanour. He lingered outside my door for a while but eventually withdrew, leaving me alone with a suddenly crushing depression.

Suicide seemed stupid. What was I thinking, to abandon life so carelessly? That was one thing good about my new life, one gold star on Benjamin's chart. I had another chance at life, and this time I would life it _right_.

I don't know for how many hours I stayed locked in a foetal position, but at length, when the shadows were becoming longer and the room was much darker, the front door opened and closed and I heard a murmured greeting from Alejandro to Benjamin and vice versa. I roused myself carefully and straightened my hair and clothes in the mirror.

Making my way downstairs, my throat began to burn again and I sped up, thirsty again. It was partly because I could smell it – they were drinking it – and partly, I suspected, because I was a new vampire.

"Can I have some?" I asked, running a hand through my thick hair as I walked into the kitchen. Both the men laughed and I was handed a full mug which I gulped down in about two seconds.

"Why am I still thirsty?" I asked, frowning. Benjamin looked up from his feet hopefully, but I was looking at Alejandro and from the corner of my eye I saw his face fall. I felt a twinge of regret, for some reason, but I pushed it away.

"Because you're young," Alejandro replied. "And by the way, it's dark out. Your shift at the café is in two hours, but now's the time that everyone's waking up from their siestas. You should probably head out now."

I raised a questioning eyebrow and he winked. "I saw the employee board behind the counter."

"And you memorised my shifts?" I asked incredulously.

"Not intentionally," he said after a second's pause. "I spotted it and it became imprinted on my memory."

"O-ka-ay," I said slowly, thinking about whether this should bother me. I decided that it shouldn't, and pasted a smile on my face before Alejandro asked any questions.

"Alright then," I exclaimed brightly. "I'm off. See you at night."

"You don't need to change clothes or something? Are you really allowed to go to work in trackpants and a shirt?"

As always, I stiffened at the sound of his voice. It had a richer quality than Alejandro's, and sincerity rang in every syllable. It was a voice that was impossible to doubt, a voice that commanded trust. And his face – the angles of it were softer, somehow making him more approachable.

_Another one of his tricks._

Taking a deep breath in to prevent myself from snapping, I tried to reply as civilly as possible.

"Yes, I should. Thank you for reminding me." In a rush, I sped up the stairs in about a sixteenth of a second. I kicked the door shut – it splintered, and I winced. I'd have to reimburse Alejandro for that. Then I pulled the curtains closed. Didn't want anyone spying on me again. It had disturbed me a bit last time… something was off about Alejandro. Maybe he was too nice?

_That's ridiculous, Tia. You're doubting him because he's too nice? You're just messed up because Benjamin is here._

That was true. I was probably stressed out due to Benjamin's unwanted presence. That would be my mission then: finding out what Benjamin wanted, then evicting him.

I slipped on some black clothes – slacks and a sleeveless shirt – and strode out the door. The only dress code for employees was black and an apron. The apron I'd pick up at the café.

Actually, this apron was one of the things I loved about the place I worked at. It covered the front of my body – thus protecting me from the lecherous glances of coffee-drinking men. Plus, if I didn't get any glances, it meant less hatred from the other waitresses.

Instead of facing Benjamin again, I decided to climb out my window. It was quite a long drop for the first floor but I jumped before I had time to think.

Despite my heeled shoes and the drop of possibly eight to ten metres, it was very easy. My cloak billowed out around me as the air rushed through it, and I sped through the city taking the fastest routes to get to my shift on time.

Cracking open the door, I inhaled the warm smell of coffee (unappetizing, again) and let the warm air wash over me. I didn't feel cold outside, but had brought the coat with me as an afterthought. It would look odd to humans to see someone out in the cold without a coat.

I shrugged out of it and slung it over my shoulder. Hooking an apron off the back of the kitchen door, I hung up the coat in its place. I flashed a smile at the cook (who winked back) and tied my apron on in two seconds. Retrieving my order pad from a pile in the corner, I squeezed back against the wall as another waitress came through the doors bearing a tray loaded with dirty plates. A big company of people, obviously. I hadn't been paying attention when I walked through the door, so I hadn't noticed any such group.

"Where were those people?" I asked her, nodding to the plates.

"Upstairs. Some birthday party. Bloody rich people, ordered everything on the menu and left half of it on the plates." She spat on the ground and dumped the plates in the wash before coming back with a wet mop and wiping up the saliva. "They think they the top in the world, them. When there are starving people all over Egypt, them walk in and leave the food like it trash."

I could understand her point of view. I'd seen starving, begging children too many times before. Still thinking about her words, I pushed through the kitchen doors, pad and pen in hand and started to take orders.

The minutes ticked by. Too slowly for my liking. It became routine. Take orders, flash smiles at men, compliment ladies, tell them how adorable their children are, go to the kitchen, bring food, put it down, leave. And after they're done, collect the dirty plates and take them to the sink. Ignore other waitresses' dirty glares.

Heaving a sigh when my shift finally ended, I swapped the apron for my coat and flicked all the lights off. I was the last to leave so I checked the windows and locked the doors, putting the keys under the mat.

I'd taken notice of the route on the way here, so I'd noticed some back-alleys that I could use as shortcuts. I had just slipped into one and was about to break into a run when the sound of quiet footsteps sounded behind me. I waited for the beads of sweat to break out on my forehead, for my heart to start pounding, but there was nothing. Nothing except the thought, _Don't run. It wouldn't do for anyone to see your true power._

The footsteps sped up, even though I wasn't moving faster. I could tell it was a man, because he stunk of sweat, cigarettes and exhaust fumes. Perhaps this is a little sexist, but I'd like to think that females have a better sense of hygiene. And besides, every now and then he'd let out a little grunt of effort.

I waited for the inevitable.

Needless to say, when a hand landed heavily on my shoulder, I wasn't surprised at all. More amused, especially when the hand in question struggled futilely to push me back against the alley wall. Spinning around, and making the man lose his balance slightly, I found myself face to face with a stocky, fair-haired man with bristles sprouting from random places on his face. _Foreigner. Probably kicked out of a bar when it closed. _

"Hey, baby," the man slurred. His fingers stroked my hip bone, stoking up my temper. "You know," he mumbled, "you remind me of someone. You look like somebody. Have I done you before?" He frowned at me blearily and was just opening his mouth to say something when my temper snapped.

I pushed him off me in one smooth motion, and he smacked into the wall behind him so hard that a puff of dust rose up from the old brickwork. He was still alive though – I could hear his heartbeat. He stirred slightly and said, "I've done a hundred girls in the last two months and you're the best one I've found yet." He stared up at me with a dazed look on his face.

I couldn't stop the revulsion and hatred that rose up inside me. People like Raphael, like this guy, deserved to die for what they did to girls. I knew I wouldn't regret it.

Bending down, I picked the guy up in one hand, holding him by his throat.

Then, in one quick motion, I twisted his head and heard a snap.

Disgusted with myself and the –now dead – rapist, I dusted off my hands and stepped back. And when I started for Alejandro's house, something new rose up in me – power. I could feel it in my limbs, coursing through me like fire. No more would I be tormented by the creatures of the night – I was one.

And I was fearless.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything from the twilight series, it's not mine. But you know that already ;)**

**A/N: Hey. See, I uploaded. I looked at all the reviews and I just felt SO GUILTY that I finished the chapter and posted it. Hope you like it. I do. :) There's not really much drama or anything, but Tia does some thinking and she begins to question her choice.**

**Sen: Thank you :) **

**QuirkyCullen: HAHA. Not going to reveal any spoilers, but you'll get your wish. Because that's how it is in the original books - Tia and Benjamin are together - and I don't like to change the original couples. That's why I don't write Bella/Edward stories, because there's not much I could do with them.**

**Fiery-Cherry-Princess12: Yay, ily! That is one of the best compliments I've gotten - and the one that kicked me into action to finish this chapter! I tried to make it awesome for you and the other readers, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Ms. New York Haha a username change I see. :) Really sorry that it took forever to update but well... you know. I doubt you still bother to read this since you had to wait so long, but if you do then I'll be ecstatic :)**

**As usual, thanks to: _Mitali, Saloni, Mridula, Neliz, Alyaa._**


	12. Fragile

**Oh bloody hell. I don't even know how long it's been. But YES, I finally got the chapter up and it was damn hard to write. In any case... it's there now... SO READ! **

**Disclaimer: Erm, no. I don't own the Twilight Saga, I am simply playing around with the characters.

* * *

**

**In The Candlelight Chapter 11: Fragile**

**Alejandro**

_Crash_. My fist slammed into the wall. It crumbled, tumbling down in brick-sized pieces. It was a dead-end wall – one of the countless in Alexandria.

"_Shit_," I muttered. That Benjamin kid was messing up everything. He was making Tia doubt her judgement, I could see it. _I didn't need this. _I had a job to do, and the sooner it was done, the happier I'd be. Complications… did not exist. I could not allow them to.

And besides. If I didn't get it done soon enough, I might actually fall in love with Tia. An image entered my mind before I could stop it: Tia and I running the Nile. It was a dream of mine, and I knew that she was the kind of person who would appreciate this kind of dream. _And she's the girl I want to run it with. _

I shook my head, cursing softly in Egyptian. I couldn't let myself get too close to Tia. I knew, beyond a doubt, that it would only end in heartbreak for all of us.

I put a mental block up, pushing away all thoughts of Tia and Benjamin and the whole bloody mess that I was in. I focused on destroying the alley wall – a bad idea, because with my whole attention focused on it, it was dust in a matter of seconds.

I kicked the dust discontentedly and swore. It puffed up in a little cloud around me. People had probably formed memories here, standing near this… well, what used to be a wall. Maybe they pissed on it. Maybe they kissed _near _it. And maybe…

A terrified whimper from behind me. I whipped around and spotted a young girl, maybe early twenties or so, staring from me to the rubble and back again.

_She must not know._

I wasn't stupid. The Volturi… well, everyone knew about them. What they did. Why they did it. It reminded me of Stalin and his purges. Sorting out the good from the bad.

And their one rule: humans must not know.

She was scared already. She wouldn't trust me. And without trust, I couldn't erase her memory.

Trick Number One: seduction. Probably something all vampires gain when changed – the power to seduce. And _that _reminded me of something my sister had told me ever so long ago – _"All women are born with the power to manipulate, Alejandro. You'll learn that."_

I flowed towards her, smiling gently. Her eyes softened slightly and her tense posture relaxed, but her hands still stayed locked together, a sign of the fear inside her.

"Good evening," I murmured, brushing my lips over her hand. She shivered in the cold and I thought to drape my jacket around her, but it would be cold too.

"… Hi," the girl said dazedly. _It's working._

"My name is Alejandro. What are you doing out so late? There are dangerous people on the streets at this time of night." I brushed my hand over her arm, and watched as she tried to regain her composure.

"I'm… Cato," she stammered, breaking eye contact. I cursed internally. I needed eye contact for this thing to work. "I was working… and I was walking home… and then, then I saw…" she broke off, scared again.

"Cato," I whispered, lifting her chin so that she'd look at me. "Some people have extraordinary gifts. And they use them when they can. You must have a talent, no?"

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes as my breath blew into her face.

Closed her eyes.

Trust.

Time to begin.

I searched within my mind for that special place where all my power was, and let it seep out until it enveloped her thoughts completely. Almost overwhelmed by the amount of information in her mind, I almost lost the connection, but managed to regain in just in time.

She was a student, that much I could see easily. She'd been studying and was out taking a walk. Her mind was stuffed to the brim with fact after fact, history date after history date, equation after equation.

Footsteps in the street beyond. I had to work fast.

I quickly rifled through her memory, but there was _so much _to go through! The girl obviously had a highly developed memory – she seemed to remember almost every moment since the day she turned three. She could write a word-for-word autobiography someday, with everything described perfectly, straight from her memory.

_Photographic memory._

The phrase popped into my head uncalled for. I had no idea where it came from, but it seemed to suit the situation exactly. She remembered everything with a wide focus – nothing was left out.

There was a flash of recognition as a familiar face flashed by - my own. I paused in my rifling and retrieved those few memories that the girl had of me, crushing them until they broke into incomplete fragments of colours. Then I withdrew, breaking the connection, and closed my eyes briefly and stepping back faster than human eyes could see.

Adopting a concerned face, I leaned towards here. "Hello? Are – you alright?"

She blinked spastically.

"Who… are you?" she asked softly.

"Alejandro. What's your name?"

"Cato," she replied. I smothered a grin. _I knew that. _

"Is everything alright? You've been standing here for the past five minutes while I tried to wake you."

"No, no…" she trailed off, eyes focusing on something in the distance. Without looking, I could tell it was the remains of the wall.

"Oh…" she gasped, a hand pressed to her mouth. "How did that happen?"

"It was like that before. I saw it when I was trying to… wake you up, but…"

She muttered a protective prayer against the evil eye. I almost smiled. She was standing next to possibly the most dangerous being in Alexandria. A fine time to be praying. It was almost ironic.

"Listen…" I started. "It's not really safe, this time of night. Would you like me to drop you home?"

She looked startled by the request, but agreed. Taking her by the arm, I began walking.

"Wait," she said. "My house.. erm, it's the other way."

"Oh." Slightly perturbed, I started leading her the other way. She gave directions at every corner and I turned when told to. Busy inhaling the lovely melon scent of her hair, I almost didn't notice when she started talking, probably nervous because of my silence. Recognising my impoliteness, I hastened to add to the conversation.

"I'm in my final year of college, when I'm done with these exams in two weeks, I'll be off to get a job, hopefully far away from _here_. My dorm is really nice, the girls are fun to spend time with…" she babbled on. I interrupted.

"How long will you stay here after exams are over?"

"A couple of months, maybe? Spend some time with family and friends, look for a house and a job."

"If that's the case… then, when your exams are off your back…" I heard her heartbeat speed and resisted a surge of bloodlust. "Would you like to have coffee some day?"

She turned to me, eyes shining. "I'd love to," she accepted happily. She'd stopped walking, and I raised my eyebrows, wondering why. Answering my unspoken question, she replied, "This is my stop. The student dorms." She motioned with her chin to a row of peeling buildings behind me.

"Right, well… I'll see you sometime, I guess. You never know," I said in response to her slightly crestfallen face.

"Yes. Hopefully." She set off up the stairs, redoing her hair and I watched until she was out of sight. She did not look back.

Tia's POV

Stalking past several open cafés, I stopped at one which was serving "scones with jam", which obviously, I couldn't eat, but smelled delicious. I decided to just _sit_ and drink in the aroma.

I had to say, I didn't miss food. It had about as much appeal as trash would. But it was still nice to smell it. Maybe when all this drama was over, I could become a chef…

A shadow fell over my table and I tensed automatically, waiting for an attack, or worse, Benjamin. But it was just a waitress, and I relaxed.

"What can I get you, Miss?" she asked with a smile. Young thing, maybe nineteen or so.

_How about a mug of blood? There's a hospital nearby, go ahead and nick some for me, would ya?_

"Coffee will be fine, thank you," I said formally. Her smile didn't waver.

"One moment, Miss." I nodded my assent and she was off, weaving between tables with a swaying of hips and a distinct _humanness _that I envied.

I thought back to a conversation I had had with Alejandro prior to our leaving the house (we had left together and split up).

"What are you going to do now?"

"Not go anywhere with _him_, for sure," I said nastily, not bothering to lower my voice. Benjamin was out somewhere, thank god, and I was able to think more clearly when he was far away.

"He loves you." It wasn't a question, and I didn't meet his eyes.

"Maybe at one point," I replied noncommittally.

"He still does."

"How do you know?" I snapped, my temper snapping. Irritably, I snatched a bag from my case and snatched a few coins from the dresser. I stalked out into the hallway at a much faster pace than normal, but he caught up quickly, grabbing my arm to stop me from going.

"Hey, listen," he said gently. I turned away. "_Listen!_" He repeated forcefully, pulling my chin around. "I didn't mean it like that. All right? I was just… stating a fact."

I studied his face, noticing that he didn't look particularly happy, for all his _stating_.

"Why do you care?" I asked suddenly, the question bubbling out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Care?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Why are you so involved in pointing out that you _think_ Benjamin is in love with me?"

"Not think. Know."

"That's besides the point. Answer the question!"

"Tia," he began warningly.

"Tell me!" I shrieked.

"I don't bloody know, Tia!" he yelled in return. We stared each other down for a minute before I broke eye contact and brushed past him out the door.

And that's when I headed for this café and sat down, lost in thought.

"Your coffee, miss," the waitress reappeared, placing a steaming mug of black coffee in front of me, along with a tiny jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. I looked at the set-up appreciatively; it was the sort of place I would have come to often had I been human. Clean, simple, friendly.

Slowly, I lifted the little ewer and poured milk into the coffee. It swirled and blossomed, like white smoke. Mixing in sugar, I stirred it around meditatively, enjoying the routine of it. I didn't drink it though; I wasn't so lost in thought that I could disregard the unappealing smell coming from the cup.

I sat in front of that café for well over an hour and I barely moved. I don't know what I must have looked like to others, but staying absolutely still came as naturally to me as blinking.

Finally, just as the café was about to close, I laid some money on the table and left while the waitress' back was turned. I was off duty at work that day, so I decided to explore Cairo.

I had no fear of getting lost; my scent was there, clear as day to lead me back home.

I explored every stinky backalley and unused lane fearlessly, memorising each road instantly. I discovered quite a few places simply by exploring and listening; for example: a quaint coffee shop, serving not only coffee but beverages of a slightly less legal nature, a key duplication shop, another hospital with a rarely-used blood bank – meaning that I would be coming here pretty often for a snack – a flower store with the most sweet-smelling flowers I had ever smelled. And some places I learned of from listening; a man called Kepi, who apparently forged passports and such. He might come in useful some day.

It was around midnight that I came across a wall. Well, what was once a wall. It was literally dust, fine and powdery. It could only be vampire work – and besides, I could smell something sweet and familiar on the air, mixed with something warm and human.

Alejandro was here, I realised. But… with a human? Confused, my brow furrowed. Why on earth would Alejandro break down a wall and rendezvous with a human… girl?

Sniffing the air, I began to follow the faint trail he had left behind. The scent of the human made my throat burn a bit but not excessively. Several times, I picked out red outlines hiding behind dustbins and such – people were hiding. Some of them even tried to mug me, poor things. They didn't know what hit them. Literally, I probably concussed a few of them.

The trail ended at a row of peeling buildings. At least, the human's did. Her scent led up the steps and inside, but I didn't follow it. It was a students' dorm and I didn't want to enter. It would only bring back too many memories. Alejandro's, however, carried on past the building and into an alleyway.

I didn't follow. I'd find out later.

Making an about turn, I headed for home – or what was home at that point for me – cutting through the city as fast as I could, feeling an abrupt need to run.

But then another thought shot through my head and I skidded to a halt in the middle of a deserted road.

I'd run away from Alexandria, come here.

So why was I feeling the need to run, again? How much running could one person do, and still want to run more?

_Smack_.

"Ugh," I groaned, shaking my head to clear it. "Sorry," I added to the person I'd knocked over. And then I noticed the smell, an extremely familiar smell…

"Oh, not you," I muttered, too low for him to hear.

"What was that?" Benjamin asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing," I snapped, shooting him a glare.

"Where have you been all night?"

"None of your business."

"You should get back, it's almost dawn," he told me, looking east at the slowly lightening sky.

"Says you. Heading in the opposite direction from the house. Now where are _you_ off to, I wonder?"

"Hate to use your words, but…" I held my breath. _Don't say it._ "It's none of your business."

Damnit.

I turned away, fighting the urge to bring down a wall like Alejandro had done.

"Why'd you come find me, Benjamin?" I asked abruptly. And then I clapped my hand over my mouth. _That was not meant to slip out._

"What?"

"You followed me. Here. To Cairo. You needn't have. Why did you?" I asked in short, clipped sentences.

He was silent for a very long time. I'm not sure how long, almost half an hour. My vampire patience was pretty much unending, though, so I waited for him to speak.

"That's it?" I asked finally. "No answer?"

"Wait, I'm thinking," came the terse reply.

"You're a vampire. Think faster."

"You're a vampire, too. Be patient."

I smiled. As long as he wasn't being nice, it was easier to tolerate him. Because when he was being kind, when he begged for forgiveness, I had to fight with myself not to give in.

"I'm not sure how exactly to say this," he began hesitantly. I didn't turn around, but he knew I was listening. "I made a mistake, Tia. I messed up. I shouldn't even have associated with you in the first place. I should have saved you from Raphael and walked away." That hurt. "But I didn't," he continued. "And then Tassara came along… a piece of my past, someone to be feared. Someone stronger than me, and she terrified me." I spun around to face him, and he kept talking.

"I know I should have told you what I am as soon as you woke up, but I lost my chance. I ran and ran, and bumped into Tassara. She went after you before I could stop her and then the next day… you know what happened." He winced at the memory, rubbing the back of his neck.

A long time passed before I fully processed everything and formulated an answer. "So what do you want?" I asked carefully.

"I can't ask you for more than friendship. It would be wrong, after all I have done. But the least I can ask for… is that you forgive me?"

Indecision bloomed inside me.

I had killed myself for the boy! It was impossible to simply forgive him.

"I will think on it," I told him in my most regal tone, looking him in the eye.

The first rays of the sun burst over the roofs of the buildings and shone off of our skins, creating diamond reflections, beautiful and perfect but oh so fragile. Just like this moment. This small moment of peace wouldn't last.

We stood, and we watched the sun rise.

"Time to head home, Tia?" Benjamin asked, an odd smile on his face.

"I'm not sure where home is at the moment," I sighed. "But I'll take it." And cutting through a maze of alleyways to avoid the sun, we slunk into the house and went to our rooms, both lost in thought. The temporary peace was still there, but the moment was gone forever.

**A/N: So, I've had a total Harry Potter phase lately, although 'twas inspired by more than the release of the movie, I'm not that shallow. I just randomly picked up Philosopher's Stone one day and began reading and I got captivated. Again. J.K.R., you are a magician with words. So yeah, I've been doing some HP fanfiction and plus, this chapter of ITC really didn't have much substance. Which is why it took so long to get up.  
Apart from that... I know it's a bit ungrateful to expect reviews when I update so sporadically, but I'd really like some more. Cause honestly, reviews are the things which really keep me writing. When I'd almost ditched this story, I got one saying that it was the best Tia&Benjamin story on FFN. Which just really touched me, and got me writing again.  
As always, thanks to Ms. New York, who has been reviewing from the start, even though I'm such a bad update-r. Haha, wrong english much :P  
****And, a big thank you to Pretty Little Liarr, who told me that ITC is the best Tia&Benjamin story on FFN. love ya x**

**To all my (few) readers, thanks for putting up with my lousy updating skills. Take care, happy holidays! xxxxxx tara **


	13. Please read, and don't hurt me

**So,**

**it pains me to say this, it really does.**

**HIATUS. Indefinitely.**

**I'm sorry. I've lost my muse. Twilight has been replaced, yet again, by Harry Potter. Seriously, any book that I get obsessed with, it all goes back to HP. That's the power of JKR's words, I guess.**

**If you're interested in some Harry Potter fanfiction also written by me, go to this link, my alternate ID: http : / www. fanfiction. net/ u /2658609 / accio _ awesomeness**

**Um, minus the spaces, obviously.**

**Cheers,**

**ntz96**


End file.
